A Lost Prince
by gladysnotw
Summary: Prince Hans committed a crime in Arendelle and is serving his sentence in the dungeons of Arendelle. With his fire powers growing stronger, a visit from Pitch Black doesn't help much. But when Pitch confesses that he and Mother Gothel are Hans' biological parents and his powers get worse, he gives in. Can he control his powers and gain Queen Elsa's forgiveness? (HELSA, !firehans)
1. Clarity

**_A/N:_ Yes, another story! I've been dying to write a Helsa fanfic for SO LONG. So, here it is. Lemme know what you think, please!**

_Pitch Black stroked his wife's hair, as she held their first child. It was a baby boy. Gothel smiled at him and held him close._

_"We have a son." Pitch said._

_Gothel nodded._

_"He seems better than that other girl you tried to keep as your own." Pitch smirked._

_Gothel frowned. "That's in the past. I only used that girl to give me my youth through her hair. Drop it."_

_"Fair enough. But, what should we have planned for our little boy?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What's in his destiny? We both have the power to control it."_

_ Gothel smirked at him and looked at her baby. Its green eyes looked up at her and gave her a small smile. Gothel walked around the room, holding him._

_"He'll be a king." she said, finally._

_Pitch looked surprised. "King? That's all?"_

_"He'll be a king, but will gain his power through treason and murder. Sounds despicable enough, doesn't it? Then, people will look at him in fear and we will all rule together as a family. The world will be on their knees in fear of what our powers can do." Gothel explained, with a grin._

_Pitch chuckled. "Sounds interesting, dear. But, does our boy even have any powers?"_

_ Gothel's smile vanished and she was silent. Pitch erupted into laughter and shook his head._

_"Oh, dear. Here, maybe I can change that." he said, taking the baby from her._

_ Gothel watched closely and wondered what he was up to. She knew Pitch was capable of so much. She knew of his powers best because they brought her back from the dead. Pitch held the child with one hand and held his other hand in the air above it. Then, he began his work._

Hans sat in the dungeon, tracing the pattern of his cloak. The cell he was in was dark and a bit frightening. But, he didn't let those thoughts get to him. Not after all he had done. He had done something terrible.

_"I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead. Because of you!" Hans yelled over the storm._

_Elsa lost her balance. "No..."_

Hans flinched at the memory and shook his head. He sat on the floor of the dungeon and hugged his legs. They were to his chest and he breathed heavily. What happened in Arendelle would never leave his mind. But, he felt like it wasn't his fault. He had done terrible things, but he remembered he didn't feel complete control of himself when he did them.

Suddenly, the door to his cell opened, causing him to look up. A guard entered and grabbed his arm. Standing him up, the guard dragged Hans out of his cell. Hans felt an urge to attack the guard and escape. The same way he felt an urge to let the Duke of Weselton's thug fire his arrow at the queen back at her castle. But both times, he fought those feelings back.

The guard led Hans through the large halls of the palace that homed the royal family of the Southern Isles. Once they reached the throne room, Hans held his breath. The guard cleared his throat to show the king that they had arrived. The king stood from his throne and walked towards them. Hans swallowed as his eldest brother stood before him.

"Leave us." the king said.

The guard obeyed and left the room.

Hans stared at the floor as his brother, King Klaus, circled him. He could feel his deadly stare go right through him. Then, he stopped in front of him. Klaus leaned in, causing Hans to lean back.

"Scum."

A hard smack sent Hans to the floor. He felt his cheek sting from the pain, but kept a straight face. But, Klaus was far from finished with him. He gave Hans a hard kick in his side. Hans grunted on contact and put a hand to his side. He felt tears sewlling up in his eyes, but fought them back.

_Don't feel...don't feel! _

"I should have killed you years ago, you filthy murderer." Klaus growled.

Hans breathed heavily. "B-Believe me..it would have done u-us _both_ good."

"I'm sure it would have. But, now, I have a good reason to do it."

Hans remained on the floor, at his brother's mercy. The pain in his side began to grow again, making him wince. Klaus chuckled at his pain and forcefuly grabbed Hans' chin.

"Sit tight because I haven't finished with you yet. But, just answer me this. Why?"

Hans narrowed his eyes.

Hans wasn't angry at his brother, but at himself. Hans had asked himself the exact same question since he first stepped foot in Arendelle. Why did he even go there in the first place? Something inside him felt like it was being controlled. He fell in love with Anna, but something inside told him otherwise. It wasn't love.

Hans was brought back to reality when Klaus gave him another kick in his side. The tears swelled up again, and again he fought them. The kicks and punches didn't end for another few minutes. Klaus stopped and called the guard to take Hans back to his cell because he needed rest.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. You got lucky because I'm a bit tired, but you won't be so blessed tomorrow." Klaus said, as Hans was being taken away.

Bruised and frightened, Hans was alone in his dungeon again. Since he was alone, he let the tears fall. He didn't care about anything anymore.

_"She froze my heart. Now only an act of t-true love can save me." Anna shivered._

_"A true love's kiss." Hans realized._

_ He reached out and lifted her chin. Then, he leaned in to kiss the love of his life. _

_Don't kiss her. You can rule this kingdom with her dead. You don't need her. You don't love her._

_ Hans froze a few inches from Anna's lips. He felt a smirk spread across his lips, and he gazed at her. She slowly opened her eyes, confused._

_"Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you.' Hans said._

_"What?" Anna gasped._

_ Hans stood up and walked towards the window. He didn't feel like himself. He felt sick at what he had just donw. This wasn't like him._

_No, don't shrink yourself down now. You're almost there to getting what you want._

_What DID I want? I love her!_

_No, you don't! Don't be such a coward!_

_I am NOT a coward!_

Hans shook the memories away, but they just came back to him. He didn't feel like himself at all. Before he could think another thought, a chuckle was heard. Hans looked around the cell, but saw no one because it was so dark.

"Klaus..." he mumbled.

Another chuckle. "Do I sound like Klaus to you, boy?"

Now standing, Hans tried to see who was in his cell with him. He didn't remember seeing anyone when he was brought back after seeing Klaus.

"If you're not- I mean, who are you?" Hans demanded.

"Someone like you. Someone who was just trying to show their worth to the world, but was misunderstood and beaten because of it." the voice replied.

Hans paused. "Y-You...what? Show yourself!"

The speaker finally appeared before Hans, causing him to step back. He was a being that Hans had never seen before. He was tall and had very pale skin, with dark hair. The stranger reached out, causing Hans to flinch. He opened his eyes as the stranger touched a bruise on Hans' cheek.

"How'd that get there? Your brother did it, I assume." the stranger said, grinning.

"Are you here to mock my pain?" Hans asked.

"No, no. I'm here to set you _free_ from the pain." the stranger replied.

Hans winced. "Free? Free from what pain?"

"_All_ of it."

Hans stared at the stranger, as he explained himself to him.

"I came here because I've noticed that you've been having a little war inside of yourself. Am I correct?" the stranger asked.

"Well, y-yes. I want to do the right thing, but a voice in my head tells me to do the opposite. And, it ends up...controlling me." Hans replied.

The stranger nodded. "I see, I see. Do you think it might have to do with _that_?"

The pale being pointed at Hans' gloved hands. Hans' blood turned cold and he blinked. He awkwardly cleared his throat and clutched his hands to his chest.

"It might to do with, what?" Hans asked.

"With your powers, boy." the pale man replied.

"I-I don't- No powers. I mean, I don't have any p-powers."

The stranger gave him a look.

"I-I...I mean, how would you know about my...powers?" Hans asked, shakingly.

"Simple. I'm your father."

Hans blinked. "You're my, what?"

"I'm your father, Hans. Pitch Black."

**A/N: Reviews appreciated! Questions? Ask me! :)**


	2. Family

Hans held the laughter in his throat, but it came out. Pitch, however, was not amused.

"Okay, wait. You're telling me that you're my...father? Who's my mother? Bloody Mary?" Hans joked.

"No. She is expecting us." Pitch replied.

Hans winced. "Expecting?"

Pitch brought the shadows together and they surrounded the two of them. Hans covered his face as a large wind came. The shadows swirled around then, and they appeared in another room.

His jaw dropped in shock and he looked back at Pitch.

"H-How did you...?" Hans asked, gesturing to the new room.

"Now's not the time to explain. We're going to explain everything to you." Pitch replied.

Hans made a face and noticed Pitch looking to something behind him. Hans turned and saw a woman standing there. Her hair was dark black and curly. Both hands came to her mouth as she gasped. Then, Hans found himself being choked by a large hug.

"Oh, my baby. My little prince." the woman gasped, as she hugged him.

Hans stood motionless and came to his sense. He gently parted from the hug and cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's get serious. Who are you two?" Hans asked.

"I'm your mother, Hans. And, _that's _ your father." the woman pointed to Pitch.

Hans scoffed. "_My _mother died a long time ago, and my father is in his kingdom. Thanks for getting me out of that cell, but I have to go back. I'm enough trouble already."

"So, you don't believe us?" the woman asked, crossing her arms.

"No." Hans said, firmly.

The woman and Pitch exchanged glances and she looked back at Hans. She took both of his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Hans, you were born 23 years ago. You were my child." Gothel said.

"Then, how did I end up in the Isles? Hmm?" Hans asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pitch stepped up and put a hand on Hans' shoulder.

"We gave you that family, so you wouldn't feel different. You have dangerous powers and we felt that a normal family would do you good. But, we were wrong." Pitch replied.

Gothel continued. "Your "mother" died giving birth to you and your "father" turned out to be a cruel human being. As for your brothers..."

Hans looked down and sighed.

"Well, they also weren't very kind. But, we didn't know that at the time." Gothel said.

"Then, you made the...mistake of going to Arendelle." Pitch sighed.

Hans took his hands back and brushed Pitch's hand off of his shoulder. He walked past them and stood frozen.

_This can't be true._

"Why didn't you keep me? I had powers, but so what? Didn't you want me?" Hans asked, with his back facing them.

"Of course, we wanted you. But, we also wanted you to live a life without feeling like..." Gothel paused.

"A monster?" Hans finished.

Gothel and Pitch were silent.

"Well, guess what? You failed. I _am _a monster. Look at what I've done to the queen and princess of Arendelle." Hans said, angrily.

Pitch frowned and said, "Yes, but it wasn't your fault, remember?"

Hans looked back at him. "...How did you know that I-?"

"I know everything. As a father _should_. You felt a force controlling you, didn't you?" Pitch interrupted.

"Y-Yes. I didn't- I mean, I couldn't stop myself from...making bad choices." Hans said.

"But, you did. You didn't let the queen die when she was about to be murdered." Pitch said.

Hans looked up at Pitch and then at the floor. His guilt was coming back and he hung his head.

_ Elsa had the two thugs at her mercy. One was about to fall to his death, and the other was helplessly pinned to the wall by her powers. Hans led the party to te second floor and gasped at was going on before him. He stopped the guards behind him and tried to stop the queen from making a huge mistake._

_"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" he yelled._

_ The queen turned to him and stopped. She breathed heavily and tried to calm herself before someone got hurt. Hans was relieved that she had listened, but glanced at the thug aiming his crossbow a her._

_Elsa, no!_

_Let him do it. We'll be rid of her so you can marry Anna and get what you wanted._

_ But Hans had already ran over to stop the thug. He heard the voice continue to taunt him, but he wouldn't give in._

_"No!" he yelled, as he raised the thug's arm up._

_ His aim was thrown off as he fired. The arrow shot Elsa's ice chandelier, which was hanging above her. She gasped as it fell towards her. Hans watched in horror as she ran for dear life. Without thinking, he ran towards her. _

_ The chandelier crashed into the floor, and the queen lost her footing. She fell and Hans held her to protect her from shattering pieces of ice. He had his men carry her downstairs and had the Duke's men arrested for attempted murder. The other men felt triumph of getting the queen back to Arendelle, but Hans felt triumph for winning against the voice and force controlling him._

"Okay, I didn't let the voice win. Now what?" Hans asked.

"It seems the force controlling you comes from your powers." Pitch concluded.

"What?" Hans asked, in disbelief.

"Your powers are dangerous and run by your emotions. It's possible that they might be controlling your emotions. Let's see you use them." Pitch said.

Hans shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Hans, please. We want to help." Gothel pleaded.

"I'm sure you are, but I _never_ use for my powers for _anything_." Hans said.

"You've _never _used them?" Pitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never. I discovered them when I was a child and was afraid of them. My brothers pushed me by the fire place and my head fell in. My head was on fire but I didn't burn or feel pain."

"That must be it." Pitch said.

"What?" Hans asked.

"You never used them and they run by your emotions. Now, the tables have turned. Your powers control your emotions." Pitch explained.

Hans felt sick. Was he _that_ dangerous?

"I spent a lot of time in my room growing up. I thought the fire place inicident was a matter of luck, but I accidentally set my room on fire through a tantrum. I noticed the power and strength that I had, and promised to never use my powers again. Not even on my brothers or an enemy." Hans replied.

"Is that why you wear those gloves?" Gothel asked, pointing to Hans' hands.

He nodded. "I thought they would help. Funny, it's also how Elsa hid her powers. Or that's what it seemed like. She must know what it's like to deal with such a curse, but I'll never be able to talk to her about it. Not after what happened."

"We'll help you." Pitch said.

Hans shook his head. "I don't want to use them. I don't even want to learn how to use them. I just _know _I'll hurt someone. It's not worth the risk."

"Hans, please. Let us help. We know a bit about magic, and I'm sure we can help you." Gothel said, touching the side of Hans' face.

Hans wanted to smack her hand away, but he didn't. He felt like he could trust this woman. She had so much warmth and love for him that he had never experienced before. Not even from his own family. But, they weren't his family anymore.

"Fine. But, we go by _my _rules." Hans said.

Gothel nodded and hugged him. Pitch gave him a smile and Hans smiled back.

**A/N: Like it so far? **


	3. The Tower

Gothel led the boys to their new home. It was in a large beautiful forest, making Hans a bit better about the whole situation. They walked and walked and Pitch complained the whole way.

"Why can't we just transport there? I could've gotten us there an hour ago." he whined.

Gothel scoffed. "Because _I'm _the only one who knows where it is, that's why. Now, hush, we're almost there."

"I don't mind the walk. It actually feels good after being cramped in a cell for so long." Hans said, trying to brighten up the atmosphere.

"That's my boy.' Gothel said, smiling.

She led them to a heap of boulders and moved some vines out of her way. Once they saw a bright light ahead, Gothel ran ahead. She sighed and admired their new home. Hans hurried after her, expecting a cottage or something. He froze and saw a tall tower ahead of them.

"A tower?" he asked.

Gothel nodded. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Hans nodded. "Yeah, _very _beautiful, mother. It's just that I expected...something different."

Gothel looked at him with puppy eyes. He felt guilt rising up and he held his hands up in front of him.

"N-Not that it's bad or anything. It's _perfect_, mother." Hans said, smiling nervously.

"Yes, very perfect. Now, come on. I'm sick of walking." Pitch said, as he caught up.

Gothel walked after him and Hans followed. He kept his eyes on the tower and at how old it looked. Some of the bricks were cracked and covered in vines and moss. Pitch caught his breath and put his hands on his knees.

"Alright, now where's the entrance?" Pitch asked.

"Patience, dear. Follow me." Gothel said, waving for them to follow.

Hans followed her as she opened a door behind the tower. She stepped inside and walked up a large level of stairs. Pitch looked inside and nearly fell to the ground.

"Do you need help?" Hans asked.

Pitch waved him away. "No, no. I'm alright. You go first."

Hans shrugged and headed up the stairs. After an eternity, he finally reached the top. He looked inside the tower in awe. It looked a lot bigger inside than outside. The walls were covered in paintings of flowers and young girls dancing. There was a kitchen and stairs that led up to a bedroom.

"This place is wonderful, mother. How did you find it?" Hans asked.

Gothel hesitated. :"Oh...I used live here. Your father and I did. Very spacious, isn't it?"

Hans nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes. It's fantastic. Get some rest, you two. We start working on your magic tomorrow, boy." Pitch said, stretching.

Hans gave him a single nod. "Yes, fa-, _sir_."

Pitch headed to his room and closed the door. Hans helped Gothel remove her cloak and hung it up for her on a hook.

"Is he always so-"

"Strict? Yes, dear, but you'll get used to it. Now, why don't you head upstairs? I mean, to your room!" Gothel said, quickly,

"Where am I staying?" Hans asked.

"Uhh...oh! In _that_ room over there. Now, go on." Gothel said, pointing to the room.

Hans glanced at the room upstairs and looked at Gothel.

"Well, what about _you_?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll be in my room upstairs." Gothel replied.

Hans made a face. "Aren't you and Pitch going to share-"

"Good _night_, Hans."

Hans got the message and entered his room. It had dark blue walls and a large bed. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling. He was happy to be in a new home with loving parents, but he didn't feel right. Then, he remembered that he was missing something. He hadn't apologized to Elsa and Anna for his crimes.

_I have to apologize. But, how? Once they see me, I'll be arrested and taken from my parents._

He sighed and laid back down in bed. He figured that he should apologize to them, but didn't know how to without getting himself into mischief. He thought he should sleep on it and figure out a solution the next day.

The next morning, Hans awoke and got ready for the new day. He got dressed and stepped out of his room. No one else was awake and he figured that he must've woken up early. He decided to get a glimpse of his powers just to get the gist of them before he practiced. He carefully removed the glove on his right hand and revealed his soft hand.

He swallowed hard and caused a spark to go off in his palm. A flame appeared and he gasped. He laughed nervously and stared at the glowing flame. He leaned in and blew at it to put it out. Smiling, he removed his other glove. He lit both his hands on fire and felthis confidence building. He lifted his hands up and surrounded himself in a ball of fire.

With amazed eyes, he watched the flaming globe that surrounded him. Then, he stepped out of it unharmed. With a wave of his hand, the globe vanished. He lit his finger and blew at it. Fire shot from his finger as he blew and he felt like he was acting at a circus.

"What are you doing?!" a voice boomed.

Hans was startled and blew the flame out. He put his hands behind his back and turned to face Pitch. Standing straight, he shook his head at Pitch.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything, sir." Hans said, quickly.

"Really? Then, why are your gloves off?" Pitch frowned.

Hans gasped and out them on. "Just giving my hands some air."

"Do _not _lie to me!" Pitch yelled.

Hans froze.

Pitch walked towards him and leaned into Hans' face. Hans leaned back in fear but remained calm. Pitch walked behind Hans and then stood at his side.

"Give me your hand." Pitch said.

Hans gave him a blank look and asked, "Why?"

"Just do it.' Pitch ordered.

Hans hesitated and shakingly put his hand in Pitch's. Pitch grabbed his wrist causing Hans to flinch. He removed Hans' glove and saw that it was a bit red. Pitch narrowed his eyes at Hans, who was now frozen with fear. Pitch gave Hans a shove, causing him to bump into a chair.

"You were using your powers! Don't you remember what I told you?" Pitch growled.

Hans shakingly grabbed the chair with his ungloved hand, causing it to sizzle. He gasped and clutched his hand.

"Your powers are dangerous! _You _are dangerous!" Pitch yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." Hans said, putting his glove back on.

"Oh, didn't you? Queen Elsa probably thought the same thing and look at what she did to her sister!"

Hans shook his head. "No...no. I'm not like her."

"You're right. She's stronger than _you_." Pitch said.

"Pitch, enough is enough." Gothel said, coming down the stairs.

Pitch looked up at Gothel and Hans turned to see her. She stood between them and sighed.

"Stop fighting. _Both_ of you. Our second day together and _this_ is how you spend it?"

Pitch frowned. "Wretched boy. Never listens to my instructions."

Hans' eyes saddened. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, you're sorry! HA! Next time, those words won't be enough to help you." Pitch scoffed.

Hans understood and nodded. He headed for the passage way that led to the door behind the tower. Gothel noticed and ran in front of him.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

Hans made a face. "Umm, outside?"

"No, no, no. No one is going outside." Gothel said, wiggling her finger.

"What? Why?" Hanas asked.

"No questions, Hans. We have to eat breakfast. Now, come help me. Pitch, sit down before you hurt yourself."

Pitch rolled his eyes and sat down to read a book. Hans followed Gothel back to the kitchen to help her make breakfast. He looked back at he door and figured he would get a chance to go out later.

Elsa was startled when she heard someone pounding at her door. She stood and fixed her hair and cleared her throat.

"Come in." she said.

A guard ran inside out of breath. Elsa felt panic coming to her, but she took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Your Majesty! I have...urgent news from the Isles!" he panted.

"What news?" Elsa asked.

Elsa feared the worst.

"Hans has escaped! We don't know where he is! None of the guards saw him get out of his cell. They heard some noises and when they checked on him, he was gone!" the guard explained.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Send guards to the docks to make sure no one enters Arendelle without a _full_ search of each and _every_ ship. And, double the guard of the castle, at once!"

The guard bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The guard ran out and Elsa heard him yelling her orders to the rest of the guards. She wasn't going to let that monster escape his cell, where he belonged. She quickly headed out of her room and bumped into Gerda, her maid.

"Oh, I beg you pardon, Your Highness." Gerda said, bowing.

"No,no, Gerda. It's fine. I have to find my sister." Elsa said.

"Oh, I believe she's outside with that young ice harvester, ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Your Highness?"

Elsa turned. "Yes, Gerda?"

"A letter came from the Southern Isles, Your Majesty." Gerda replied, handing Elsa the letter.

Elsa took it and thanked her again. The, she ran out of the castle to find Anna. She ran into a guard and asked how long had Hans been gone.

"They believe that he had been gone for about 3 days, Your Majesty." the guard replied.

"That's how long it takes to go from there to _here_.' Elsa said.

"You'd better get inside, Your Majesty. You'll be safer there."

"No, I have to find Anna and Kristoff. They're out here somewhere." Elsa said, looking around.

"Your Majesty, I will search for them and send them inside as soon as possible." the guard insisted.

Elsa smiled. "You'd do that? Thank you so much. But, please, hurry. She's all that I have."

The guard bowed. "I understand, Your Highness. Now, go!"

Elsa headed inside, scanning the outside one last time for Anna or Kristoff. She ran inside not knowing what to do. Hans was on the loose and would probably come back to Arendelle for revenge on her and Anna. Memories began to spark in her head, reminding her of his deceiving character.

"_Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." Hans yelled, as the wind grew stronger._

_Elsa's eyes watered. "No..."_

_"I tried to save her, but it was too late."_

Elsa shut her eyes and tried to lock the memories away. She sat at her desk and remebered the letter she was holding. Quickly, she opened it and read it.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_My apologies for the actions of my brother, Prince Hans. I feel better knowing that you were able to survive the blizzard in Arendelle a few days ago, but I fear that I have bad news. Hans has escaped from prison mysteriously. My men have gone out on ships to search for him, but I fear that we cannot do it alone._

_I must ask you to take place in the search of my brother, knowing that your powers would be helpful. I would feel more confident if you joined the search and I'm sure that your help would help us find him and bring him back to the Southern Isles as soon as possible._

_In exchange for your help, we will provide military protection for Arendelle. Please consider my offer and write back as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_King Klaus of the Southern Isles_

Elsa reread the letter several times, trying to figure out how to reply. She didn't want to join the search for Hans, considering that it _was_ the king's fault that he escaped. But, she knew that the Southern Isles was known for their military. She decided to write back saying that she agreed.

**A/N: I do NOT own Frozen or any of the characters. This was made JUST for fun.**


	4. Can't Control The Curse

Hans sat in his room staring at his gloved hands. He kept replaying what Pitch said to him earlier and couldn't get it out of his head.

_"Your powers are dangerous! YOU are dangerous!"_

Hans shut his eyes and hugged himself. He hated this curse more than anything and just wanted to get out and get some fresh air. Without thinking, he stood up and sneaked to his bedroom door.

Slowly, he opened it and peeked to see Gothel humming as she worked in the kitchen. Her back was turned to him and he saw his chance. Quietly, he closed his bedroom door and tiptoed to the back exit.

He stepped towards the exit backwards, making sure Gothel didn't see him. He bit his lip as he got closer and gasped when he bumped into something. Quickly, he turned and saw Pitch standing in front of him with his arms crossed. He looked down at Hans and frowned at him.

"And, where do you think you're going, young man?" Pitch asked.

Gothel turned. "What, dear?"

Hans stuttered. "I-I was just going to go...uhh I was going to-"

"Leave. Even after your mother told you not to." Pitch interrupted.

Hans sighed. "Yes, sir."

Pitch shook his head. "You never listen, do you? No matter. Let's begin."

Hans blinked. "Begin what?"

"The lessons, boy! Now, remove those gloves!" Pitch ordered.

"Oh, so now I can take my gloves off and now I'm not a monster." Hans said, narrowing his eyes.

"No, you are a monster, but I can help you be normal."

"Pitch, really, there's no need for such talk." Gothel said, from the kitchen.

"So, I'm not normal?" Hans asked, getting angry.

Hans chuckled and leaned into Hans' face. Hans didn't lean back this time. He stood his ground.

"No, you're not normal." Pitch said.

Hans snapped. He got so angry that his hands burst into flames. Gasping, he quickly put the fire out and stepped back. Pitch got closer to him until he was leaning against the wall.

"No, just s-stay away from me. I'll burn you." Hans said, holding his hands to his chest.

Pitch ignored him.

"Please, get away." Hans pleaded.

Pitch leaned into his face and chuckled again. Hans shut his eyes and clutched his hands tightly.

"Lesson #1: Keep Your Temper." Pitch said.

Hans glared at him and Pitch headed into his room. Gothel went to Hans' side and tried to comfort him.

"Why does he hate me?" Hans asked.

"He doesn't hate you, Hans. He just wants the best out of you." Gothel replied.

"I'm doing my best. I'm guessing the "normal family" plan was his idea." Hans said, smiling.

"Actually, it was mine, dear. I knew Pitch was going to be hard on you, so I had him send you to a normal family to help you with your powers."

"Oh, well, I'll do my best. I just...want to make him proud of me." Hans confessed.

Gothel smiled. "You will. You've already made me proud."

Hans smiled at her and they hugged.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

For about a few weeks, Gothel and Pitch would leave Hans alone in the tower for a few hours. Hans would practice with his powers or read books to occupy himself, but he longed to go outside.

_Why can THEY go out and not me? I can handle myself out there. I've been getting better with my powers. I know that I won't hurt anyone now._

Hans would spend hours, staring out of the window. He got into drawing and drew the forest around the tower several times. He loved all the colors and the landscape. He never showed his drawings to either of his parents in fear that they would keep him in the tower longer or get upset. They never talked about what they did outside of the tower, which made Hans curious.

Gothel would sometimes come with food or flowers, but that was it. She would keep her bedroom locked so Hans couldn't go in there either. Gothel tried to tell convince him that they were trying to protect him from the world outside. If people saw what he could do, they might hurt him.

Pitch, on the other hand, said he was protecting the world from Hans. Any small spark could set the entire forest on fire.

Hans hoped that by controlling his powers, he could prove to his father that he wasn't dangerous. He longed for that day and hoped that it would come very soon. Hopefully, sooner than he hoped.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Elsa rode on her horse along with her men as they searched the country of Denmark. Elsa had sent men to Sweden, Russia, Poland, and even as far as Iceland to find Hans. He was a ruthless killer and she didn't like the idea of him being loose in the world. She was happy that she didn't have to tell Anna about the whole situation. She and Kristoff were off on a trip in London for business under Arendelle.

After searching Denmark, Elsa and her men would move on to Germany. She hoped to find Hans and bring him back to the Southern Isles before he hurt someone. Some of her men thought she was acting a bit paranoid, but how couldn't she be? This man nearly killed her and her sister.

None of the men found any sign of him but they kept looking. The people of Denmark weren't happy with foreigners searching their land, but Elsa insisted it to the King and Queen. After a few weeks, Elsa went ahead with her men and headed to Germany.

From what she knew, Germany was a wonderful place. That's where cousin Rapunzel lived with her husband, Eugene. Elsa missed her cousin and hoped to drop by while they searched the country. Elsa told her party to set up camp for the night. The guards set up tents and got a fires started so they could rest. Servants tended the horses and gave them water to drink.

Elsa fell asleep very quickly in her tent. She was exhausted from searching but didn't let it stop her. She thought about Anna and how much she missed her. Elsa wasn't too worried because she knew that Anna was safe with Kristoff. Kristoff seemed rough on the edges but he had a heart of gold.

Suddenly, shouts were heard from the outside of her tent. She slipped on her gown and looked out of her tent.

"Gypsies! Thieves! Stop them!"

"Halt! Stop this at once!"

"Gypsies!"

Elsa gasped and a guard entered her tent.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. But, you must run away. You have your ice powers, but these are very rough and aggressive gypsies. We can't risk anything. If the gypsies find out you're a queen...you'll be in danger." the guard said, with a concerned look.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Elsa nodded.

"Here, wear this cloak."

The guard handed Elsa a dark cloak and she put it on. The guard gasped when he heard shouts coming from outside.

"Check that tent, Hubert! Quick!"

Elsa held her breath and looked at the guard. He stood in front of her as the gypsy came closer.

"I'll jump out and attack him while you run, alright?" the guard whispered.

Elsa nodded.

And with that, the guard drew his sword and jumoed out to attack the gypsy. Elsa ran out of her tent and ran into the woods. It was so dark but she kept running.

"Hey, you! Somebody, stop that person over there!" someone shouted.

Elsa ran for dear life. Her legs were starting to ache but she ignored the pain and ran. She could hear people shouting behind her and the pounding of their footsteps. She let out a scream as arrows flew towards her. One struck her side, causing her to fall. But, she pressed on and held her aching side. Her fingers felt warm blood coming from her injury but she kept running.

Elsa ran into a large pile of boulders and gasped. She looked around for a crack or hiding place. She leaned against a bunch of vines thinking there was somthing there to lean on and fell on her back into the vines.

A tall shadow appeared through the vines and Elsa thought someone had seen her. But, they moved on and kept searching. Elsa couldn't help but shed a tear because of how scared she was. She wiped her tears and went deeper into the small cave.

To her surprise, it led to another very small piece of land. She heard a waterfall and squinted to see through the darkness. She gasped when she a tall tower in the distance. Quickly, she ran towards it, hoping to find help.

Elsa held her breath and craddled her injury. Once she reached the tower, she called for help. When no one answered, she knew it was all up to her. She stepped back from the tower and lifted her right hand. A large staircase of ice appeared and led up to the tower's window. Quickly, she ran up the stairs to the tower. Once she reached the window, she thawed the stairs.

She looked around at the candle lit room and relaxed. A cloth caught her eye and she went to grab it. She placed it over her injury and winced at the pain she was experiencing. Her pain was so unbearable that she laid down on a couch and remained there the whole night. She fell asleep dreaming of Anna and her parents.


	5. Fire and Ice

Hans woke up with a small yawn. He got dressed and felt happy to be getting a whole weekend to himself. His parents had left the tower again and weren't coming back until Sunday evening. It was only Saturday, so he had a whole day to himself. He opened the door to his room and entered their small kitchen. He hummed as he warmed up a teapot on their small oven.

Suddnely, he heard somone snoring. He slowly turned around and nearly fainted at the sight before him. Queen Elsa of Arendelle was lying on his couch, with a bloody cloth on her side. She was sound asleep too. Hans blinked twice, thinking he was dreaming. He gave himself a small smack but Elsa was still on the couch. He picked up a wooden spoon and slowly approached her.

_My gosh, this woman snores loud._

Hans couldn't help but laugh a bit at Elsa. Her mouth was wide open and covered in drool. He tapped her nose with the spoon, making her nose cringe. He did it again, and her eyes slowly opened. She looked over at Hans with tired eyes and smiled.

_Wait, what? Why is she smiling at me?_

Elsa giggled and placed a hand on Hans' face. He froze, thinking she was awake.

"Oh, Hans, you're dead meat. When I take you back to the Southern Isles, your brother is going to murder you." she said, tiredly.

Hans frowned. "I'm not going back."

But, Elsa had already fallen asleep. Her snoring was more than he could bear. Hans decided to wake her up before she said something else that was creepy. He gently shook her and she woke up.

She let out a small gasp and they stared at each other. Then, they both screamed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" they both asked.

"I should be asking you! This is _my_ home." Hans said, clutching the spoon in his hands.

Elsa glared at him.

Then, she got off of the couch. She flung her wrist and sharp icicles pinned Hans to the wall. She walked up to him and gave him a cold stare.

"Okay, okay, wait. You have every right to be upset at me-"

"Oh, I'm not upset at you. I _hate_ you!" Elsa snapped.

She gave him a hard slap on the face, and then another. Then, another one.

"Done yet?" Hans asked.

_Smack!_

"Elsa, enough! Listen to me!"

"I don't have to listen to you, you rotten monster." Elsa growled.

"No, Elsa, really. You can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because if my parents find you here, they're go-"

"Your parents?"

Hans nodded.

_Smack!_

"Ow! What was that for?" Hans asked.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Elsa asked, angrily.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Hans joked.

_Smack!_

"No. You have to come back with me to the Southern Isles. You're under arrest."

"Wait, Elsa, please let me explain." Hans pleaded.

Elsa turned her back to him and ignored him. Hans had just about had enough. He didn't have his gloves on, so he melted the icicles pinning him to the wall. Elsa turned and gasped when she saw he was free. Hans held a ball of fire in his hands.

"Look, see? I know what it's like." Hans said, gently.

Elsa's jaw dropped. "But, how did you-?"

"Born with them. Now, will you please listen?"

"Make it quick."

Hans explained his story to her. How he had different parents and how he wanted to apologize to her for so long but wasn't allowed to leave the tower. She listened and noticed that he seemed pretty sincere. Not all of it made sense, but he seemed pretty desperate in explaining everything to her.

"Okay, if you're "parents" find me here, what could they possibly-"

"Elsa, if my father finds you here, he'll kill us both!" Hans yelled, losing his patience.

"He can try. But, I can defend myself." Elsa said.

Hans rolled his eyes. "Your bravery is cute and all but you don't know my dad. He's going to get so angry. I'm not even allowed to leave this stupid tower."

"Really? That's odd since you tried to kill me and my sister and escaped from prison." Elsa said, with fake sympathy.

Hans gave her a look. "Look, he came and took me without asking, okay? Plus, I was- H-Hey, is that blood?"

Elsa looked down to her side and gasped that it was bleeding again. She winced at the pain and groaned.

"Here, let me-"

"Don't touch me." she hissed.

"Sorry but I'm not just going to let you die here." he said, lifting her off the floor.

She wanted to fight back but the pain in her side was unbearable. She let him win this once, as he settled her on the couch.

"Hang on and don't move." he said, heading into the couch.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'll try."

Hans ran warmed up some water and got a new cloth for her wound. He fixed some tea to help with her pain, but she refused to drink it.

"I'm not taking anything you give me." she growled.

"Elsa, don't be dumb, okay? It's going to help with the pain. My mother gave it to me when-" he paused.

"When, what? When you hurt your little royal self?" Elsa mocked.

"No, when I would burn myself." Hans said.

"Your magic hurts you?" Elsa asked, taking the tea.

Hans nodded. "Yeah, it's not like ice. It's more complicated. But, it's nothing."

Elsa drank the tea and hated to admit that it was actually starting to help. She was a bit grateful that Hans was helping her but she wasn't stupid.

"Why are you helping me? So I can be well enough for you to kill me?" she asked.

"I'm not going to kill you, alright? So, forget about it." Hans said, as he read a book.

"Oh, sorry for thinking you would after you tried to before. I'll just forget about it."

"Look, you won't believe me but I didn't want to hurt either of you."

Elsa laughed. "I believe you."

Hans rolled his eyes. "Whatever. My powers are more dangerous than you can ever imagine."

Elsa noticed how serious he was and decided to go along with it. She managed to sit up, causing him to look up from his book.

"Go ahead. Tell me about your powers." Elsa said.

Hans sighed and put his book down. He looked into her eyes and noticed that he never saw how beautiful they were. They glimmered in the light and her cheeks were a soft red color.

"Ice can be beautiful and come in many forms. It's deadly too but it can be thawed or melted away. Fire isn't the same. It's a killer. It burns things and those things can't come back. Ever. I never used my powers growing up because I didn't want to risk hurting anyone." he explained.

"You'd rather use a sword for that, huh?" Elsa asked, frowning.

Hans ignored her. "Because I ignored my powers and never practiced them, they got the best of me. Your powers are run by your emotions, right?"

Elsa nodded.

"Well, my powers sometimes control my emotions." Hans said.

"Oh, you can't _really_ expect me to-"

"ELSA!" he shouted.

_Foolish girl. How dare she question you?_

_No, not you again! Please, leave me be!_

_Show her how powerful you are._

_I can't do that. I'm trying to gain her forgive-_

_Do it!_

Hans stood up, and Elsa was already taken back by his outburst. He lit his hands on fire and glared at her with dark eyes. She gasped and saw a different Hans. This one sought destruction and death.

"Hans...are you alright?" she asked.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Her face began to fill with fear, bringing Hans delight and pleasure.

_Yes, you better fear me. _

_Show her more of what we can do_.

Hans surrounded her with flames, causing her to scream. She winced as the pain from her injury grew.

"Hans, stop it!" she cried.

_What am I doing? She's scared._

_No! This is what we wanted. She fears you now and she'll do as you ask._

_No, I don't want her to be afraid of me! That's not how you gain forgiveness._

Hans stopped the flames got a sudden headache. He groaned loudly and fell to his knees, with his hands on his head. Elsa gasped and watched in horror as he groaned. She was too frightened to move.

"H-Hans...?" she asked.

"No, stop it! I won't do it!" he yelled, without looking at her.

"D-Do what?"

He looked as though he were fighting back against something. She wanted to go and help him, but she was in so much pain and so was he. He stopped groaning and was silent. His hands were still at his head and he was breathing loudly and heavily.

"Hans...listen, okay? I'm starting to believe you...okay? I believe you about your powers. You need to calm down and remember what I'm about to tell you. This helped me a lot when I was growing up. Are you listening?"

He didn't answer.

"Okay. Conceal it...do-"

"Don't feel it. Don't let it show." Hans finished.

He slowly stood up and turned to face her. Elsa was shocked that he knew the words that her father taught her. Hans looked at her with deep concern.

"I taught myself that when I was young. It helped me too." he said, calming down.

"Hans..." she mumbled.

"Elsa, I know I could never get you to forgive me. But, you _have_ to be out of here by tomorrow night. If my parents find you here, I don't know what'll happen. They've kept me here because I'm a danger to everyone in the world. I'll help in any way I can, but you can't be here when they return, understand?"

Elsa nodded.

"Now, listen, if it makes you feel better, I'll turn myself in." he said.

Elsa was shocked. 'You'll...why? I mean, what about your parents?"

"I don't care what they say. I have to pay for what happened. Even if it wasn't my own fault. It was _my_ powers." Hans said.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She doubted him but he had truth in his eyes as he spoke. And Elsa was very observant and could tell a lot of people by looking in there eyes. She grew up staring out of her window and watched people all day. That's all she did in her room. Observe people.

"Hans, I accept your offer. But, be assurred that I won't let your parents hurt you when I take you back." Elsa said.

He only nodded.

He left her alone to get rest and told her they had to leave early in the morning. Elsa understood and watched him go into his room. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. Then, she fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	6. Monster

"Are you absolutely _postive_ that you know your way around here?" Elsa asked, as Hans gathered supplies for their journey.

Hans sighed. "No. But, we should find your men soon since you were around the area last night. I remember how we got here a bit so we should be fine. Even if we don't find anyone, there's a castle a few miles from here. We could get help there."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't think we'll need to. I'm sure my men will be looking for me."

He scoffed. "What made you think you could just settle in a forest? Didn't you even _suspect_ that there would be thieves crawling around?"

"Hey, I've never been to this part of Corona, okay?"

Hans packed his satchel with supplies and was ready to depart. Elsa got up from the couch and slightly limped towards him.

"Look, if you need help, don't be afraid to ask. It would be an honor to carry the snow queen." Hans smirked.

"Stop being a creep and let's get going. I don't want to worry my men." Elsa said.

"Alright. Look, I haven't left this tower for almost a month, okay? So, cut me some slack. I'm a little excited right now." Hans confesed.

Elsa laughed. "Don't mind me. I won't say anything."

Hans sighed and lifted the trap door and revealed the stairs. He walked down first, taking a last look at the room. Then, he went down with Elsa following him. They were silent as they made their way down, until they reached the back door. Hans twisted the knob but it was locked.

He sighed. "A back door that locks from the outside. I shouldn't have underestimated my mother."

He told Elsa to step back as he removed a glove. Then, he grabbed the knob and it melted away. The door opened and he put his glove back on. Hans headed out and then gasped loudly. He startled Elsa and she let out a small scream.

"What's wrong?" she gasped.

"Sorry, I just had to do that." Hans chuckled.

Elsa glared at him and shoved him outside. He laughed and admired the beauty of the forest. A bird flew over his head and he took in all the fresh air. Then, he bent down and threw a pebble into the pond. He watched as it skipped across.

"Should I take a nap and come back when you're ready?" Elsa asked.

Hans chuckled. "No, I'm ready. Let's hurry. My parents have a way of surprising me. They might be on their way back now."

Hans led Elsa through the small forest and headed into the small cave, where the only exit was. Elsa went first and Hans looked back at the tower. He frowned at it and wished he could just burn it to the ground. But, he had a long journey ahead of him, and he went after Elsa.

Elsa reminded him to be cautious because the gypsies might have been around.

"Don't worry, they won't be a problem. I'll just scare them off with my powers." Hans said, shrugging.

"It sounds silly but I just wanted to warn you, okay?" Elsa sighed.

"Fair enough. So, tell me. How's Anna doing?"

Elsa looked up at him.

"What? I'm just asking. She seems like she'd be fine since she has Christian to protect her." Hans said.

"Kristoff. And, she's fine right now. She's better than how she was with _you_." Elsa said, not looking at Hans.

Hans looked down. "Well, I'm glad she's moved on."

Elsa felt bad for bringing up the past again, but she wanted to see how Hans would react. He really seemed very sorry for what he had done, but she kept tesing him. They continued their walk but found no sight of Elsa's men.

"Maybe they chickened out and left you." Hans smirked.

Elsa punched his arm. "They wouldn't do that!"

"I'm just saying. You can't always trust people. Even your own guards." Hans said, seriously.

"Well, don't say things like that. I'm already freaked out, as it is."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

They walked for about an hour, but no luck. Hans decided they should rest since Elsa was still injured. He cleaned her wound for her again and she was surprised at how steady he did it. He almost seemed like he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"So...how did your parents take it?" Elsa asked, shutting one eye with regret.

Hans froze. "My parents are both dead. My _brother_, on the other hand, just saw it as an excuse to execute me."

"Your own _brother_ was going to execute you?" Elsa gasped.

"Well, if he was, he didn't tell me. But, I knew that he probably would have if I hadn't escaped with my father. Klaus always hated me because our mother always talked abuut me while she was pregnant with me. But, he hated me more when she-" He stopped.

"When she, what?"

"When she died. She died giving birth to me and blamed me for it. I wasn't even supposed to be born. But, my mother had me out of nowhere. The unlucky 13th son." Hans replied.

Elsa looked down. "Oh. I'm...sorry."

Hans just shrugged and bandaged her wound again. They kept walking for hours but didn't find any of Elsa's men. Luckily, they didn't run into any gypsies or trouble either.

"Were you supposed to meet up somewhere if you got seperated?" Hans asked.

"Uhh, not really. I should've thought of that." Elsa said, shaking her head.

"Well, it's gotten pretty dark. My parents have probably noticed I'm gone. They are going to get so mad." Hans said, smiling a bit.

They both sat down and Hans prepared a fire. When he finally made it, he didn't see why they would have needed it. Elsa never got cold and neither did he. But, he thought it would've been awkward to sit and talk in the dark.

"I don't want to seem nosy, Hans, but why did your parents keep you in there? Was it really _just _because of your power?" Elsa asked.

Hans knew she wasn't being nosy. She truly wanted to know, and he understood.

"I wish I could say that it wasn't _just_ because of my powers. But, my father taught me through humiliation. He told me I was dangerous and a killer. And, he was right. My powers could do so much damage if not controlled." Hans replied, looking down.

Elsa observed his face and saw truth in all of his looks. She saw the pain in his eyes and understood how he felt.

"My parents also kept me in my room. They didn't want me to hurt anyone, especially Anna. I...I struck her head when we were kids and almost lost her becuase of it. She had her memory erased and I was locked away from her to keep her safe." Elsa said, staring at her hands.

Hans raised his eyebrows. "Your parents locked you in your room your while life? I can't even manage a month."

"They meant well by it. I mean, people aren't born with powers _every _day. They were as scared as I was. There may have been other ways but they tried their best to help me and to protect Anna." Elsa said.

Hans felt awful for Elsa. She had gone through so much and was now sharing it with him. Of all people. She was stronger than he gave her credit for.

_"You're no match for Elsa."_

"You're not a monster." he said.

Elsa looked at him.

"I've seen what your powers can do. They're beautiful, actually, You have a creative imagination and a unique personality. You're full of so much life and don't deserve to have such a curse. I deserve it. _I'm _the monster, not you." Hans said, quietly.

Elsa watched as Hans' eyes watered. She wanted to give him a hug or words of encouragement, but it would have been awkward. She didn't have the gift of giving advice or encouraging anyone. All she could do was thank him.

"Thank you." she said, quietly.

He just gave a single nod.

"I'll get you some water, if you want. I think I heard there was a stream nearby. Hand me the canteen." she said.

Hans reached into his satchel and handed her their empty canteen. She took from him and gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Maybe, it's wrong for me to say this, but you're more than what people tell you. Don't believe and become what people tell you that you are. Don't believe their lies. What do _they_ know?" Elsa asked, smiling.

Hans stared at her.

"Just remember to be yourself, not what they want you to be. Conceal it..."

"Don't feel it."

They both said, "Don't let it show."

He stared at her and gave her a smile back. Then, she walked into the darkness. He looked down at his gloves and sighed.

_I want to believe her. I should. She's suffered more than I ever have._

"Well, I thought she'd _never_ leave!" a voice sang from behind.

Hans' face filled with horror and he turned around.

"M-Mother?" he gasped.

Gothel removed her hood from her cloak and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, dear. Enjoying your little camping trip?" she asked, stepping towards him.

Hans got to his feet and shook his head.

"B-But, you said- I thought you wouldn't-" he stuttered.

Gothel pulled him into a hug and he felt nervous. His blood turned cold when someone else hugged him from behind.

_Father..._

The hugs ended and Hans turned to see Pitch standing behind him. Hans was traumatized with fear. He fiddled with his fingers and stuttered with his words.

"F-Father, look, I can explain all of-"

_Smack!_

Hans fell back and onto the ground. Pitch's eyes filled wih rage as he stepped towards him. But, Gothel stepped between them. Hans, still on the ground, backed away until his back touched a tree.

"Now, dear, relax." Gothel said to Pitch.

"He disobeyed me and needs to be punished. Didn't we _forbid_ you to leave that tower?" Pitch asked, glaring at Hans.

_"...you're more than what people tell you. Don't believe and become what people tell you that you are."_

Hans glared at Pitch and said, "That "tower" was a _prison_ for me! How did you two even find me?"

"Did you really _think_ we wouldn't see a fire in the middle of a dark forest? You're even dumber than I thought." Pitch spat.

"Pitch, please, enough!" Gothel snapped.

Gothel walked towards Hans and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. Brushing off his jacket, he kept his eyes on Pitch.

"Mother, let me explai-"

"Come on, Hans. Let's go home and we'll forget this happened." Gothel said, grabbing his wrist.

She dragged him along and he pulled his wrist away from her grasp.

"No, Mother, wait. Please, I've been trying to set things right and-"

"Yes, with the queen of Arendelle. How very touching." Pitch mocked.

Gothel grabbed Hans' wrist again. "Come _on,_ Hans."

Hans took it back again.

"Mother, please! I think...I think she...likes me." Hans said, smiling at the ground.

"Likes you? Please, Hans, don't be ridiculous." Gothel laughed.

"But, Mother, I didn't-"

"_This_ is why you never should have left." she sang.

Hans sighed and let his arms hang by his sides. Pitch stood behind Hans and gently grabbed his arms, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"My boy, this whole "romance" that you've invented just proves you're too _stupid_ to be here." Pitch said into Hans' ear.

Hans shoved him away. "You don't know _anything _about me. You call yourself my father and you were _never_ there for me when I cried myself to sleep all those nights because I was alone!"

Pitch gave him a hard slap, bringing tears to Hans' eyes.

"You don't know what I went through." Hans growled.

Pitch narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what it's like to be _cast_ out? To not be believed in?"

Gothel took hold of Hans' hands and looked into his eyes.

"Come now, dear. Why would Queen Elsa like you? Really?" she asked, smiling as if it were a joke.

Hans felt his heart being crushed inside of him. Gothel removed one of his gloves and waved his hand in his face.

"Look at you! You think that she's impressed?" Gothel asked, walking away from him.

Pitch followed and stood by her. They both stared back at Hans, with wicked grins on their faces.

"Don't be a dummy! Come with mummy!" Gothel sang, with open arms.

"NO!" Hans yelled.

Both parents raised their eyesbrows and looked at each other.

"No? Oh, I see what's going on here." she smirked.

She sang:

_"Prince Hans knows best._

_Prince Hans is so mature now. Such a clever, grown up boy._

_Prince Hans knows best. Fine, if you're so sure, now go ahead and remind her of this!_

Gothel waved a hand in the air and a small vision appeared. It showed of Hans raising his sword over Elsa's head on the fjord. Hans shook his head and felt his guilt coming back to him.

"How could you-?" he gasped.

_THIS is why she's here! Don't let her deceive you! Remind of her of it, watch you'll see!_

"I won't! She's put it behind her, and I'm turning myself in to make things right." Hans said.

_Trust me, my dear! Remind her and she'll leave you! I won't say 'I told you so'!_

_No, Prince Hans, knows best! So, if she's such a dream boat, go and put her to the test!_

"Mother, please, just-"

_If she leaves you, don't come crying! Mother knows best!"_

And with that, they vanished. Hans was left standing alone, pondering on what Gothel had told him.

_Elsa's forgiven me, right? She's put it behind her. I...like her, but does she even like me? What if Mother's right? Is Elsa going to turn me in even if I AM really sorry? _

_Don't be stupid. Did you think she would fall in love with you and change her mind?_

_No, I just...I just thought she would've forgiven me._

"Hey, so I found a river but it was really far! I hope you know what I went through to get you this water. Because I reall- Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Hans blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine! I just...wasn't- I mean, I was just...thinking."

Elsa smiled. "Thinking? Aren't you tired? Isn't your royal brain tired of thinking at this hour?"

Hans chuckled. "If you only knew. Let's get some sleep. It's pretty late. Thanks for the water."

He took the canteen and drank. Elsa laid down in the grass ontop of a pillow of snow. Hans smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, sorry, did you...want one?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, no, no. I'm fine. I'll probably just melt it, anyway. Thanks, though." he said, smiling.

"Okay, well, good night."

"Good night...Queen Elsa." he mumbled.

He removed a glove and used his powers to warm up the ground to his comfort. Then, he laid down and stared at the stars. As his eyes got heavy, he tried to disregard everything his parents had told him.

**A/N: Sorry if this seemed Tangled-ish...I just pictured this scene to be kind of like the "Mother Knows Best" Reprise scene. Also, I think I'm one of the few people that don't think Anna and Elsa's parents were bad. I mean, they lived in a time where having powers made people think you were a witch (Like why the Duke called Elsa a sorceress). They were scared too. They tried their best and felt Elsa would be safer in her room and not talking to ANYONE! Was that the best decision? Perhaps not, but it doesn't matter anymore.**


	7. Sandwiches

**A/N: Sorry for changing the image for the story! SO SORRY! I just thought the other one was kind of...meehhh ._. But, I really like this one better! I WON'T CHANGE IT AGAIN! I PROMISE! *pinky swears***

Hans opened his tired eyes and noticed it was already morning. He froze when he heard a loud noise.

_Birds? No, it sounds close. _

Hans turned and frowned when he looked at Elsa. He brought a hand to his mouth to keep himself from bursting into laughter. Elsa had her mouth open and it was covered in drool. It was her snoring that he had heard.

_Well, it at least there was SOME good of Anna not sharing the same room with Elsa._

He chuckled to himself and decided to wake her up. He called her name a few times but she was a sound sleeper. Sighing, he gently shook her. She sent a fist into the air, hitting his jaw. He groaned and symbled back. Elsa yawned and stretched her arms.

She turned when she heard Hans groan and made a face.

"What happned to _you_?" she asked.

Hans rubbed his jaw. "Nothing. Come on, we have to move."

Hans grabbed his satchel and Elsa cleaned herself up. They walked down a small road, still looking for any of Elsa's soldiers.

"So, since we haven't found your men, I propose we go to town and get help." Hans said.

"I guess we might find someone there that can help. Let's head over, then." Elsa nodded.

"Are you thirsty? We still have some water in the canteen." Hans said.

Elsa nodded.

To Hans' surprised, she was really thirsty. She drank all the water and wiped her mouth. He sighed and chuckled a bit.

"Way to go, Your Majesty. Now we won't have water until we get to town." he said.

"Sorry, I was just really thirsty." Elsa said.

Then, Hans got an idea. He removed both of his gloves and held the canteen.

"Elsa, blast some ice at me. Maybe we can make some water." he said.

Elsa laughed a bit. "Well, it won't hurt to try."

The queen gently blew ice his way and he blasted it with his flames. Once they connected, water spilled everywhere. Elsa gasped and giggled a bit at wha they could do. Hans smiled proudly and they now had enough water.

"Told you it would work." he bragged.

Elsa nudged his arm. "Okay, so it _did_ work. But, you couldn't have done it without _me_."

Hans laughed. "True, true."

They both laughed and stopped, leaving an awkward silence. Hans had had enough of the awkwardness and wanted it to end. He turned to Elsa, making her stop walking.

"What?' she asked.

"Elsa, I...I was wondering if...maybe we could- I mean, not that-"

"Hans." Elsa said, holding her hand up.

"No, Elsa. I don't want this to be awkward anymore. Can't we at least try being...friends?"

Elsa blinked. "Friends?"

Hans stuttered. "I mean, w-we can be acquiantances!"

Elsa laughed. "I wish I could trust you. But, I'm not making any connections with-"

Suddenly, an arrow landed between them. Elsa screamed and Hans stood in front of her. The gypsies had found her. They all came from behind the trees and cackled at them. Hans still had his gloves off and got ready to frighten them away. One stepped forward and had a dagger in his hand.

"Now, listen here, you two lovers. All we want is your goods and money. We don't wanna hurt you." he said, smirking.

"Okay, you can take it all. But, we're not lovers, okay? Just take the goods and go." Hans said.

"Whoa, whoa, redhead. You ain't calling the shots here. I am! Now, we also want that young lady behind you." the gypsy said, pointing to Elsa.

"Yeah, she caused us a lot of trouble last night." the gypsy frowned.

Hans stood his ground. "You want her? Go ahead and take her. Just go, okay?"

Elsa glared at him. "You tricked me. You lousy lying-"

Hans grabbed her arm and threw her at the feet of the gypsy. He cackled and smirked at her.

"Okay, you have her. Now, scram." Hans said.

Elsa stood up and thrusted ice towards Hans. All her anger went into the blow, and Hans fought back with his powers. Flames poured from his palms and he melted her ice. Elsa glared at him and threw herself ontop of him. She pinned him down and froze his arms to the ground. He groaned at how cold he got.

"Elsa, stop!" he yelled.

_Smack! Smack!_

"How _dare_ you trick me into-" she screamed.

"ELSA!" he shouted.

She stopped and she noticed the gypsies were gone. Then, her eyes widened with anger as Hans chuckled.

"Can you get off me now?" he asked.

Elsa quickly got up and thawed his arms. She couldn't meet his eyes as he laughed.

"You were just trying to scare them off." she mumbled.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to tell you so it would seem believable." he said, warming up his arms.

Elsa let out a long sigh and began to laugh with Hans. They laughed together, only this time, it wasn't awkward. Hans stopped laughing a moment and realized how beautiful Elsa looked when she laughed. Her cheeks turned rosy red and her eyes sparkled a bit.

She noticed that he stopped and stared into his jade eyes. They stared at each other, until she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"That's for saving our lives." she said, shyly.

"Elsa-"

_Smack!_

"And _that_ was for scaring me." she smirked.

He chuckled. "Fair enough."

They continued walking down the road, unaware that Hans' parenst were watching them. Pitch watched with a large grin on his face.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" Gothel asked, disgusted.

"She actually trusts him. Very touching, isn't it?" Pitch asked.

"No, it's not touching, Pitch. How are we going to get him back to us?" Gothel asked.

"Don't worry, dear. It's not over yet. Our son _will_ be king." Pitch assurred her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was getting dark again and Hans set up another fire. Elsa hugged herself and watched the flames dance around. Hans caused the flames to form different shapes and forms. Elsa gave him a small applause and seemed impressed.

"Wow, you really have a lid on it. That's good." she smiled.

Hans shrugged. "I can handle it a bit, but I'm still working on it. Now, _you_ try something."

"Me? I don't know. I've never actually performed like this except for Anna, when we were little." Elsa said, rubbing her knuckles.

"Aw, come on. Let me see _something_. Anthing. I just want to see how you manage your power." Hans said.

Elsa sighed. "I just...can't. Sorry, I'm not very open with my powers." Elsa said, staring at her hands.

_"Don't you see? I can't."_

Hans gave her a look of sympathy and got an idea. He gathered a few flames and created a large figure. Elsa watched, trying to see what he was making. She lightly gasped when she saw Anna standing there. Her eyes were bright orange and she smiled at Elsa.

"Anna..." Elsa said.

"Go on, Elsa. Do the magic." Anna smiled, warmly.

Elsa smiled sadly and the tears fell. Hans suddenly felt awful for what he did. His fake Anna burst into flames and vanished and he sat closer to her and hugged her. Elsa was shocked that she was letting him hug her, but he had a certain warmth in his hug. She sniffed and rubbed her nose.

Hans held her close. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you. I just wanted-"

"No, I'm...I'm glad you did. I miss Anna so much and I never got a chance to say that I was sorry for...shutting her out for so long." Elsa said, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sure she knows, Elsa. Don't worry, though. Soon, you'll be home and be able to fix your relationship." Hans said, with a warm smile.

Elsa nodded.

Hans stopped hugging her and cupped her face with one hand. He wiped a tear away with his thumb. Then, she drew back from him with a small scream. Hans gasped and drew his hand back. Her face was stinging from a small burn.

"No, I'm so sorry!" Hans said, shoving his gloves on.

"No, Hans, I'm okay." she said, rubbing her cheek.

Hans stood up and said, "No, we can't...don't come near me. Just stay there, okay?"

Elsa stood up and walked towards him. He stepped away from her and clutched his hands to his chest.

"Hans, I'm okay. It's just a small burn." Elsa said. trying to take his hand.

"No, don't touch me! I don't...I don't want to hurt you, Elsa. Please, just...stay away." he pleaded.

Elsa stopped following him and he stopped stepping away. She saw tears swelling up in his eyes, but he tried to blink them away.

_"I'm scared. It's getting stronger." young Elsa cried._

_ Her parents were getting scared too, but they wouldn't give up on her. King Edward stepped up to her and tried to calm her down._

_"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." he said, gently._

_She stepped back. "No! Dont touch me! Please...I don't want to hurt you."_

_ The king stepped back sadly and left her alone. Queen Isabella stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. Elsa sat in the corner of the room, breathing heavily. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she gasped when a hand touched her shoulder. It was the king._

_"Papa, please don't-"_

_"I'm not afraid, Elsa. It's alright." he said, warmly._

_"We're here for you, darling." the queen smiled._

Hans turned his back to her and hugged himself. He was shaking with fear and didn't want Elsa to go near him.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. I-I know the strength of my powers, and I don't want to r-risk hurting anybody." he said, trying to explain himself.

Elsa nodded even though he couldn't see her. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to argue with her, but received a kiss instead. It was short but passionate. His eyes widened as he looked down at her.

"You're not a monster. You're more than that. I was afraid of my powers my whole life, but I realized that it was never about controlling my fears or emotions. It was about letting them go." Elsa said.

Hans took the words in and thought about them. He had spent years trying to hide his powers and now he was being told that he should let his emotions and fears go. She made it sound so easy.

"I...It's not going to be easy for me." he said, quietly.

Elsa shook her head. "I never said it would be, but it _is_ possible to do with time. I'll be there to help you. I'm not afraid.'

_I'm not afraid...She's not afraid of me..._

Hans breathed in and out and nodded. Then, he and Elsa sat back down. Hans felt a heavy burden go off his shoulders and felt free for the first time. No one had ever given him advice like this before. No one ever cared or bothered.

"We should get some sleep. We should be arriving in town tomorrow afternoon." he said.

Elsa nodded. "Sounds good. Sleep tight."

She patted his back and went to find a sleeping spot on the ground. Hans stood and carefully put out the fire. Smoke went everywhere, making his eyes water. He tried to send it away but it seemed to take a familiar shape. It was Pitch. Hans groaned and crossed his arms.

"What do you want now?" Hans asked.

"I just wanted to come see you. You've made me so proud." Pitch smiled.

Hans scoffed. "_Me? _Make _you_ proud? I must be dreaming."

Pitch frowned. "I was talking about you and Elsa. She seems to trust you."

"That's _Queen_ Elsa, to you. And, why do _you_ care if she trusts me?"

"It proves that you still have your skill of fooling and charming people."

"I'm not fooling anyone. I really do-"

"Love her? And you think she loves you?"

Hans glared and didn't reply. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"I left that tower and I left the two of you. Don't you understand that I _never_ want to see you again?" Hans growled.

"Such harsh words. Didn't I teach you manners?" Pitch asked.

"I'm telling you for the last time: Stay away from me. And leave Elsa out of this."

And those were his final words. Hans turned his back to Pitch and headed to sleep. He lied down and looked over to see that Pitch was gone.

_Good riddance._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Elsa was the one to wake Hans up the next day. She shook him roughly, making him groan loudly.

"Ten more minutes." he whined.

"You said that ten minutes ago! Now, come on! We have to get to town, remember?" Elsa asked, smiling.

Hans quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then, he stood and brushed the dirt off of his jacket. Elsa handed him his satchel and they were on their way. Hans walked silently, making Elsa wonder.

_Why's he so quiet? Is he okay?_

She quickly smirked and looked over at him. He kept his eyes glued to the ground and she saw her moment. Hans kept replaying what Elsa had told him the night before and tried to take them to heart.

_Conceal it...Don't feel it...Don't let it-_

_Splat!_

Hans flinched as a snowball hit his right cheek. It didn't hurt since the ice was so soft, but it was freezing cold. He shivered and smirked at Elsa. She was whistling a tune and looking up at the sky.

"Very funny, ice princess. Lucky for you, I can't throw a fire ball at you." he smirked.

Elsa laughed. "Very lucky, indeed."

She created another snowball and Hans got ready to dodge it. She threw it and he blasted it with fire. It sprayed water, and it splashed in Elsa's face. She giggled and chased after him. He ran and ran until he reached a stone bridge. They both stopped and looked up ahead.

"We made it! Look, it's so beautiful!" Elsa gasped.

"It's so magnificent. Come on, let's find your men." Hans said, walking ahead.

Elsa nodded and then paused. Hans walked ahead to cross the bride, but she stayed behind.

_If we find my men, they'll arrest him. Maybe hurt him. I can't let them do that. _

Hans stopped when he saw that Elsa wasn't following him. He turned and waved for her to follow.

"You okay, ice princess? Or are you chickening out when we _barely_ got here." Hans joked.

"No, no, I'm okay. Wait for me!" she said, catching up to him.

Once inside, the market was abuzz. People were selling animals, food, and souveniers. Some people were dancing together along with some country music. Hans smiled and held out his hand to Elsa.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Elsa rubbed her arm. "Oh, sorry. I don't dance."

"Well, you do now." Hans said, taking her hand.

He dragged her into the middle of the crowd and started to dance with her. Elsa tried to follow along, but he had more experience than she did. He circled around her and clapped along with the music. Elsa awkwardly twirled around, but didn't feel very foolish. She felt happier, in fact.

When the music ended, everyone applauded. Elsa was trying to catch her breath, making Hans chucke a bit.

"Was I too fast for you?" he asked.

"No, no, I had fun, actually." Elsa smiled.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Hans said, offering his arm.

Elsa took his arm and they walked around to find something to eat. Elsa had forgotten how hungry she was. She even forgot about how worried she was of her men. When she was with Hans, her worries and thoughts were forgotten.

"Here, try this. It's a sandwich." Hans said, offering her a small sandwich.

"What's in it?" she asked.

He frowned. "Come on, just try it."

Elsa took the sandwich and Hans watched as if he were watching a magic show. She smirked and got an idea.

"Are you _sure_ it's good?" she asked.

Hans sighed. "Yes, Elsa. From the bottom of my heart, I promise that-"

Elsa shoved the sandwich in his mouth and laughed. Hans took half of it out and ate the other half. As Elsa laughed, he shoved the other half in her mouth. Now, it was his turn to laugh. She ate it and realized how good it was.

"Hey, it really _was_ good! I didn't think I would actually get it in your mouth." she said.

"Yeah, it's crazy." Hans nodded.

Elsa smiled. "What?"

"We just finished each other's-"

"Sandwiches?" Elsa asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, we did. Still hungry?"

Elsa shook her head and dragged him into a small book shop. She confessed that she loved to read and spent most of her life reading, while she was away from Anna. Hans also liked reading. He would read as a child since he had nothing better to do.

They left the book shop and sat at a large fountain. The sun was starting to set, causing bright orange colors to form in the sky.

"I really love sunsets. They look a lot nicer in the Southern Isles, especially during the summer." Hans said, gazing at the sky.

"Yeah, I always had a nice view of the sunset from my room. The orange colors reminded me of Anna's hair." Elsa smiled.

Hans looked at her. "Did you...I know this might sound odd, but did you ever...enjoy being on your own?"

Elsa gave him a sharp look. "What? Of course not! I hated it. I would have given anything to go out and play with Anna!"

"Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry. I just wondered because I felt happy being on my own. I still feel that way, sometimes." Hans said, looking down.

Elsa felt hurt by that. Did he feel alone with her? Was she not enough to make him happy? Hans seemed to know what she was thinking and quickly apologized for it.

"N-Not that I feel lonely when I'm-"

Elsa put her hands up. "Hans, enough. I think you should just stop talking. You're going to hurt someone."

_Wait, what? That didn't sound right._

"Hans, I didn't mean that you-"

"So, I hurt people even when I speak? Is that all I do? Hurt people?" he asked.

"Well, in a way, you do. You hurt my sister when you-"

Hans stood up. "We should get going. We have to find your soldiers."

Elsa looked up at him and stood up. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings or bring up the past.

"Hans, I didn't mean what I said. I just-"

"No, Elsa, we have to get going. I have to pay for my actions." Hans interrupted her.

Hans walked past her and Elsa's eyes watered. Hans walked and didn't look back at her. His eyes stung as tears came up in his eyes. Elsa let the tears fall and covered her face with her hands. She let out quiet sobs as she stood by the fountain.

Hans walked into an alley and kicked the wall. He let out a small grunt of frustration and wiped his tears away.

_Why do I always have to see her cry? Why did I say those things? I'm such a fool._

_You're finally seeing it._

_What was I supposed to see?_

_Fire and ice can never be together._

Hans shook head and fought back those thoughts. He didn't want to hear them anymore.

_I have to go apologize. It's the right thing to do._

He took a few more minutes to calm down and work on his apology. With all his confidence, he stepped out of the alley to find Elsa. He stared at his feet and looked up to find her gone. A thousand worries filled his mind as he looked around for her.

"Elsa? Elsa?" he called.

No answer.

"Elsa, it's me. Where are you?" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"There he is!" a voice yelled.

Hans turned and saw a group of soldiers come his way. He gasped and felt fear building up in him. Once a soldier grabbed his arm, he drew it back and yelped in pain. Hans realized he was losing control and quickly regained it. The soldiers acted quickly and grabbed his arms. They pinned them behind his back and handcuffed him. They brought him to his knees, and grabbed the back of his neck to make him look up.

Hans looked up to find Elsa, standing before him. He was lost for words. She looked down at him with a cold look.

"Elsa, wha-?"

_Smack!_

"Silence! Let's head to the forest, so I can punish him." Elsa ordered her men.

"But, Your Majesty, aren't we taking him to the Isles?" one soldier asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, the Isles is too good for him. I'll deal with him.

Elsa turned on her heel and headed for the forest. A guard helped her onto her horse and they followed her. The guards stood Hans up and dragged him along. After an hour, they reached the cave that led to the tower. Elsa stopped her men and asked them to release Hans. They obeyed and removed the handcuffs.

They shoved Hans to Elsa's feet and he didn't even look up at her. She waved her men away and they obeyed. Elsa walked around Hans as he was on the ground.

"You...lied to me." he said.

Elsa looked down at him. "I did. It was for lying to Anna that you loved her."

"I said I was sorry."

"And it wasn't good enough!" Elsa yelled.

Hans felt his tears building up.

"I wish I could have trusted you, Hans. But...I couldn't. My men think I'm going to kill you, but I want you to go back to your tower. That'll be your prison. And, I _know_ your parents will keep you there. Especially, after you lied to them." Elsa said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Hans said, letting one tear fall.

Elsa created a dagger of ice and scraped his arm. Hans groaned in pain and clutched his injured arm. Then, Elsa walked away from him. Hans stood up and watched as the only person who ever made him happy, was now leaving him.

"You may not believe me, but I am truly sorry." Hans said, as more tears fell.

Elsa shut her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I trusted someone like you. A monster."

**A/N: Right in the feels...Sorry if this doesn't seem to have a lot of Helsa. It will have more! Hans and Elsa were starting to like each other, considering that Elsa knows he has trouble with his powers at times and he saved her life, but I didn't want to force it since they've only spent about two and a half days with each other. Anyway, I liked the sandwich scene too much. (As you can tell by the title!)**

**THANKS FOR READING! I DO NOT OWN FROZEN!**


	8. Chapter 8: Locked Doors

The prince put a hand to his injury and headed through the small cave. He paused and slightly turned to see that the queen had gone her way, and left him forever. His emotions were scrambled between anger and sadness.

_So, she never loved me…?_

_Why does that bother you? She never actually said that she did._

_I just thought-_

_What? That she'd ever love YOU? You just got your hopes up._

_...I just really thought…that we could-_

_Be together? Foolish boy._

The young prince leaned on one side of the cave and put a hand to his face. He fought back a sob, and slumped to the ground. Another sob reached his throat and he lost this time. The sob came out and tears fell from his eyes. He found himself cradling himself, like a small child.

But, it didn't matter. He had cradled himself for years, even as a child. The harsh words of his brothers came into his head, but he took them in. And, he embraced them. They began to bring him comfort for once. The words were true and Hans wouldn't have it any other way.

He slowly got up and removed his hand from his injury that the queen had given him. His glove was no longer white, but a dark red from his blood. Continuing through the cave, he looked up at his tower. The bright colors had darkened from the darkness of the night.

He walked over and was surprised to see that his mother was outside, tending some flowers. She gasped when she saw him and ran to hug him. He winced as she hugged him tightly.

"You came back." she smiled.

"I had to." he mumbled.

Gothel cupped the side of his face with one hand. Her eyes grew worried as she noticed how wet his cheek was. Her lantern revealed his glossy eyes.

"Hans, what's wrong? Have you been...crying?" she asked.

Hans looked away from her and blinked his eyes several times. The tears were coming again, but he left like a fool crying in front of his mother. She hugged him again and led him to the back door of the tower.

Once inside, she bandaged his wound. He was silent the entire time, even as his father rambled on about how they had warned the young prince.

"We _told _you that that girl wasn't going to want you. _You _lied to her and tried to kill her on that fjord. And, you think you can make up for it by saying you're sorry?" Pitch scolded.

"Pitch, dear, I think he's fully aware of that without you rubbing it in." Gothel said, shaking her head.

"Do not defend this boy, he had-"

"I'm _not_ a boy anymore! So, _both_ of you, stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" Hans yelled, as went to his room.

Pitch grabbed Hans' arm to stop him. Hans glared back at him, with fiery eyes.

"You should thank us that we warned you. Now, you're a mess and crying like a child. Get into your room and think about what you've done to yourself. Maybe _then_ you'll realize how we care about you." Pitch sneered.

Hans took his arm back. Pitch held his chin up and dared Hans to say something back. Hans just clutched his bandaged arm and entered his room. Then, he slammed the door and threw himself on his bed.

_I'm not a child…I'm not!_

He stared at the small candle keeping his room bright. Then, he leaned in and blew it out. The prince was exhausted and just wanted the day to end. And, hopefully, never wake up again.

Hans wasn't so lucky. He woke up the next morning to a knock on his door. Gothel stepped in and closed the door behind her. Hans sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Gothel sat by his side on the bed.

"Feeling a little better?" she asked, warmly.

"It'll probably take me _years_ to get better." he replied.

Gothel sighed and wiped her forehead. The room was very warm and she was getting sweaty. By that, she knew her son was angry. He got out of bed to wash his face.

"Don't let what your father says bother you. He just-"

"Why do you keep defending him? In fact, why do you even _stay_ with him?" Hans asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Hans, he's my husband. I cannot just _leave_ him. Love just isn't something that you'd-"

"Understand." Hans finished.

Gothel shook her head. "That's not what I-"

"Forgive me, mother, but I don't wish to speak anymore. Now, excuse me." Hans interrupted, exiting his room.

Gothel hung her head and sighed deeply. Hans was in the kitchen, grabbing a drink of water. Pitch exited his room and sat down at their small dining table. Hans noticed him but quickly turned his back to Pitch.

"So, how was it?" Pitch asked, suddenly.

Hans frozen. "What- I mean, excuse me?"

"How did your time with the queen go?" Pitch asked.

Hans turned and looked at Pitch. He held his glass of water and answered nervously.

"It was...fine. I'd rather not talk about it." Hans said, looking down.

Pitch shook his head. "If it was "fine", as you say, then what isn't there to-"

"It's something I just don't want to discuss! Now, I must beg to return to my room." Hans said, heading to his room.

Pitch stood from the table and slammed his fist onto it, making Hans shiver a bit.

"You enter that room and you'll _stay_ there!" Pitch yelled.

"That's the idea!" Hans yelled.

Hans watched as Gothel came out of his room to see what was going on. He made his way past her and entered. Then, he slammed the door and sat on his bed.

_Why does he hate me? I'm not a kid anymore…_

Hans folded his arms and stared at the floor. He looked up when his door opened. Pitch stepped in and closed the door behind him. Hans stared at him with bitter anger, as Pitch stood before him.

"Do not test me, boy. I know that you came here in tears because the queen...abandoned you." Pitch said.

Hans said nothing.

"You may not understand my ways of discipline, but you're only a young man and I can't expect you to understand them. Deep down, I know that you're still that little boy I saw grow-"

"You don't know anything, okay? You don't know _anything_ about me. You and mom might say that you abandoned me for my own good, but I don't see it. You were never there for me!" Hans said, glaring at Pitch.

Pitch looked down and nodded. He looked down at his son and sat beside him. Hans moved an inch so Pitch could have room, even though he hated him. Pitch looked at Hans and couldn't help but feel a sense of contentment.

"You've grown since you were young. I see it even if you don't think that I do. Whether you like it or not, you're _still_ my son."

Hans shook his head and kept staring at the floor. Pitch looked at him and frowned that Hans had said nothing. Pitch stood up and headed for the door.

"You will remain in your room for the rest of the day. If I see that-"

Hans arose from the bed. "So, I'm just going to stay in here. Like your prisoner?"

"If that's how you wish to see it, then that's fine. But, remember that _you_ chose to be."

Pitch exited the room and closed the door. Hans sighed in anger as he heard Pitch lock the door from the outside. Hans stood up and slammed a fist on his door.

"You can't keep me in here! You won't keep me locked up in this tower forever!" he shouted.

Hans leaned his back on his door and slid down to sit on the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and placed his arms over them. Then, he silently cried into his arms.

Elsa was greeted by Anna as she arrived in Arendelle. Her braids bounced as she ran to hug her, and Kristoff followed behind.

"Oh, Elsa, you're back! I heard about everything! About the gypsies and Hans! Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "I'm fine, Anna. Everything's alright now."

"So, where's Hans? Weren't you going to bring him back?" Anna asked, looking around for Hans.

Elsa shook her head. "No, he's in a better place. I'd rather not talk about it."

"You mean...he's dead?"

"What? No, no! I mean, he's in a more secure place than a dungeon."

Anna giggled. "Oh, well, it doesn't matter anymore. He's finally gone!"

Kristoff stood behind Anna and gave Elsa a welcoming nod.

"Great to see you back, Elsa. Hey, Anna, why don't you tell Gerda to prepare a dinner for Elsa?" Kristoff asked, looking at Anna.

"Okay, great idea! Be right back." Anna said, heading into the castle.

Elsa watched her leave and looked at Kristoff, who was folding his arms.

"What?" she asked.

"Okay, what's the matter? You look awful, no offence. You look like you've been crying since you left Corona." Kristoff said.

Elsa looked at her hands. "I...I told you that I'm okay. Nothing's wrong."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"...I just feel...like a monster." Elsa confessed, putting her face in her hands.

She let out a small sob and Kristoff hugged her. He had been with Anna for a while after the great thaw of Arendelle and Elsa was like a sister to him.

"You're not a monster, understand?" Kristoff asked.

"No, I am. I've done something terrible. I'll never forgive myself." Elsa cried into his shoulder.

"Well, whenever you feel ready to talk about it, I'm right here. And, Anna's here for you too. You know that." Kristoff said, smiling.

Elsa wiped her nose and nodded. She thanked him and they headed inside.

Hans was in the kitchen, helping Gothel prepare a stew. Gothel asked Pitch to let him out of his room so he could help her. Pitch thought it would put Hans to good use, and agreed.

"How did you learn to work in a kitchen?" Gothel asked Hans.

"When I was young I never got to play with anyone. So, I would watch the servants do their duties when I was bored or lonely. I learned quite a bit from them." Hans replied, smiling at the memory.

Gothel patted his back and warmed up some water. Hans chopped some vegetables and grabbed some seasoning. They both looked up when they heard Pitch come out of his room. Hans quickly looked away and got back to cooking.

"Gothel, my dear, we have some business to take care of. You and I. Let Hans take care of supper." Pitch said.

Gothel looked at Hans, and he assured her that he could handle it on his own. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and headed to her room to get her cloak. Pitch chuckled at Hans.

"I've never seen a man work in a kitchen before. Particularly, one as stubborn as you." Pitch said.

"First time for everything." Hans shrugged.

"Yes, well, since we're going out, I think need you to step into your room. I think we need to have a talk." Pitch said.

"There's a lot of _thinking_ going on around here that I have no say in. So, you have to excuse me." Hans said.

"Really, boy, it'll only take a minute." Pitch said, folding his arms.

"Hans, please. Just go and talk with him." Gothel said from upstairs.

Hans sighed and stomped into his room. Pitch followed him and closed the door. Hans sat on his bed and looked up at his father.

"Your mother and I are going out together for a while. We have things to discuss, like your behavior. And, we need to talk about the whole Elsa issue." Pitch said.

"What issue? I've already forgotten about her. I don't need you to bring her up again." Hans said.

"Why? Because she broke your heart? Because you love her?" Pitch asked.

Hans hung his head and sighed.

_I do love her. I just can't let go and think that she didn't feel the same about me. When we kissed...it really felt...real._

"Well, I don't want you going to see her again. Don't even think about contacting her. Your mother and I don't want to lose you. You're the only thing we have left, boy. Think about that while you're in here." Pitch said.

Hans stood up "I have to go to her, sir. Not because I love her...but because I have a punishment to take. It's not right for me to be here when I belong to be locked up forever for what I've done to her."

Pitch chuckled. "Such sincerity. But, you're not allowed to leave this tower _or_ your room."

"Well, I have to make supper. I'll come back in here when I'm finished." Hans said, walking to the door.

Pitch grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. Hans grunted and winced from the pain. Pitch dragged him to the other side of his bed.

"You're staying in here, until we return. If you even try to leave, you will suffer dire consequences." Pitch sneered into Hans' ear.

Hans struggled against Pitch's grasp, as Pitch sat him down on the floor. He leaned Hans against one of the legs of Hans' bed and gathered his black dust to create shackles.

He shackled Hans' hands behind his back and stood above him. Then, he gave him a hard kick in his stomach. Hans wheezed and leaned forward from the pain.

"You'll soon realize what happens when you disrespect me and don't obey me. Forget about the queen and don't mention her in this house." Pitch said, looking down at Hans.

"This isn't a house...it's my prison. You won't get away with this. I'm going to run away, the first chance I get."

Pitch leaned down and lifted Hans' chin and chuckled.

"You can try, but I'll always find you. Always."

Hans drew his head down and out of Pitch's grasp. Then, he stepped into the shadows and left Hans alone in his room. After a few minutes, the tower was completely silent. The prince pulled against the shackles but it was useless. He couldn't burn them off since he had his gloves on.

_Okay, new rule: Always keep your gloves off from now on._

Hans helplessly hung his head and admitted defeat. He felt weak knowing he had such great power surging through his veins, and was being held down by shackles and a pair of gloves.

A few hours passed and he spent it trying to figure out a plan of escape. He knew his parents would be back late at night, as always. But he had been in his room all day and lost track of the hour. They could've returned at any moment.

He positioned himself comfortably and got an idea. His hands were gloved but he thought of using his wrists. With no other plan, he gave it a try. He slid the shackles up his arm and tried his best to roll up the sleeves of his white jacket. Then, with all his focus, he sent a raging heat to his wrists.

_Snap!_

One shackle had broken and he was free. He quickly stood up and removed the broken shackles from his wrists. Then, he headed to his door and was relieved to find it open.

_Stupid old man…_

Hans entered the main room and noticed that the sun had finished setting. Quickly, he headed to the trap door and froze. He glanced up at his mother's room upstairs, and remembered that he had been curious about what was inside.

_Why don't they share a room? They never let me in there…_

Hans let his curiosity get to him and headed upstairs. He reached out and grabbed the door handle, then entered the room.

He closed the door and found a young girl-looking room. There were paintings everywhere on the walls and furniture of girls with long blonde hair, dancing around.

_Mom knows how to paint?_

The colors of the room were pink and lavender colors. He looked up and saw several suns painted on the walls.

_The sign of Corona...I think I saw it with Elsa when we went there._

Hans kept looking around until he saw a small nightstand by his mother's bed. On the nightstand was a small purple journal. Hans sat on the bed and read the journal. He expected the journal to have been written by his mother, but it was written by someone else.

Dear Journal,

Mother's out getting some parsnips for dinner tonight. I'm in my room painting a bit and counting down the days of my 16th birthday.. I'm hoping that Mother will let me go see the floating lights like she promised me last year. But, then again, she's been promising to take me to see them for the past few birthdays. I just wish she would let me out for once! I mean, how long am I going to be in this tower? Forever? Mother says it's better that I stay here because people might want to cut my hair. I know the rules and all, but the world can't be that bad….can it?

~Rapunzel

_Rapunzel…? Isn't that...Elsa's cousin's name? She's the princess of Corona. But, how does mother know her?_

He stood from the bed and tucked the journal into his jacket pocket. He hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Before leaving, he ran to his room and took out his sword from under his bed. Opening the trapdoor, he headed down. Quickly, he hurried down the vast floors of stairs and exited the back of the tower.

Finally free, he ran to the cave and made it to the forest. It was dark and any flame would get him caught. He traveled in the darkness and made his way to Corona.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN...Don't like Helsa? Leave.**


	9. Rapunzel's Journal

**A/N: So sorry for not updating...**

Pitch and Gothel arrived to the tower after their long conversation and time spent together. They held hands and entered through the trapdoor.

"I still think you're being hard on him." Gothel said.

"He needs to learn to be strong. Plus, no one speaks to me the way that he does. He has no respect for me and I can't raise a son that doesn't respect me. He's learning the hard way." Pitch defended himself.

"That boy grew up without a real father, and you know that. At least _try _ to be a father to him."

Pitch shook his head. "I'm here to discipline him, nothing more. And, he's supposed to obey me."

Gothel sighed as he walked towards Hans' door. Pitch opened the door and walked to the other side of Hans' bed. Then, he gasped when he saw that he was gone. He narrowed his eyes and stomped out of the room.

He slammed the door, making Gothel jump. She looked at him and saw the anger in his face.

"What now?" she asked.

"He's gone. We have to find him before he gets too far." Pitch said, quickly.

Gothel gasped. "Oh, no. We should- Wait."

Gothel hurried up the stairs and burst into her room. She gasped when the journal was no longer on her nightstand. Pitch entered the room after her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The journal! It's gone! He must've taken it." Gothel said, with horrified eyes.

"You mean, the journal of the girl?" Pitch asked.

"What other journal? We _have_ to bring him back! He's probably heading to Corona to tell her about me. That I'm here in this tower!"

Pitch nodded. "It's still dark, dear. He won't get far. I'll bring him back, and you stay here."

Gothel hugged him and he hugged her back. He ran a hand through her hair and she kissed him. Then, he was off.

#

Hans looked out to the kingdom of Corona and took out the journal from his jacket. He continued to read it and find out more about Rapunzel.

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't believe I'm turning 18 soon! I'm super excited about it! Mother says she has a surprise planned for my birthday, and I seriously doubt that she means the floating lights. Pascal keeps my company, as usual, and he thinks I'm being too sensitive about the floating lights. Anyway, I'm going to be 18 and I think I'm old enough to protect myself and make my own choices. I'll have to do it. I'm going to ask her to take me. Wish me luck!_

_~Rapunzel_

Hans chuckled at the entry and found Rapunzel to be a bouncy type of girl. He looked back at Corona and knew that the only proof that he had with him was Rapunzel's journal. He stepped out of the forest and onto the bridge.

_So, mother took care of this girl? So...Rapunzel is my sister? Why hasn't mother told me?_

With all his courage, he walked across and entered Corona. It was very late, so most people were asleep. He arrived at the castle and was stopped at the front. The entrance to the castle was only a few feet away. Two guards eyed the young man and saw how bruised his face was, and noticed his bandaged arm.

"What business do you have here, sir?" one guard asked.

Hans cleared his throat. "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and I've come to see Princess Rapunzel on urgent news."

The guards eyed each other and smiled.

"_You're _a prince? Where's your men? Your servants?" the other guard asked, chuckling.

"It's really complicated. Please, I must see the princess. It's very urgent." Hans insisted.

"How do you know the princess?"

"I...I don't know her. But, I know a little bit about her, and that she can help me. I have this to prove she can help." Hans replied, handing them her journal.

One guard took it and examined it. He handed the journal back and nodded to the other guard.

"Follow me. Stay close." the guard said to Hans.

Hans sighed with relief and put the journal in his jacket. Then, he followed the guard inside the castle. Several servants stared at the prince and his dull and dirty clothes. He tried to ignore them, but their stares pierced him.

"So, Prince Hans, what brings you here on such an urgent occasion?" the guard asked.

"Oh, well, I've met someone that she knows and I think I should tell her about it. Is the princess well-acquainted with the kingdom of Arendelle?" Hans asked.

The guard smiled. "I'd say it's more than that, sire. She's cousins with the queen and princess, but they're more like sisters, really."

"I see. Well, I...I know them a bit myself." Hans said.

"They're very dear girls, aren't they? Especially, the queen. She's a very kind and gentle ruler, eh?"

Hans nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

The guard arrived at a room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a voice asked from inside.

"Princess, you have a visitor that needs to see you." the guard replied, gently.

"Oh, alright. Be out in a giffy!" the princess replied.

The guard turned to Hans and nodded.

"Wait here. She'll be out in a moment." the guard said, leaving him.

Hans watched the guard leave and sat down in a chair across from the princess's room. He took out the journal and held it in his hands.

_Please, let her believe me._

He sighed and put the journal on the floor against the chair. The princess was taking a while, making Hans a bit nervous, but he tried not to worry about it. He looked down at his dirty jacket and shook his head.

_I can't see a princess looking like this._

The prince spotted a mirror on the wall and decided to fix himself up before meeting with Rapunzel. He got up and walked towards it and brushed off the stains from his jacket.

Then, he looked up at the mirror and loudly gasped when he saw Pitch in the mirror, behind him. Hans turned and saw no one around. Fear flowed through his mind and he panicked.

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arm around his neck and brought a cloth to his face. It was wet and had a sour smell. Hans tried to fight back, but suddenly felt very dizzy. Then, he blacked out and slumped into the arms of his captor.

#

Rapunzel finished brushing her short brown hair and smiled at herself in the mirror. Then, she headed out to see her visitor. But, when she opened the door, no one was there. She looked around but no one popped up. She, then, hurried to the front gate and asked her guard for who was waiting for her.

"Your Majesty, he should be in the hall. That's where I left him." the guard said, confused.

"I didn't see anyone there. Who was it?" Rapunzel asked.

"It was a young man. A prince, actually. He was a wreck with wounds and dirty clothes. He had something to give you and said it was very urgent."

"I'll go back and check. Send more guards to find him, please. He could be a thief."

Rapunzel ran back into the castle and to the hall. She still didn't see anyone, but froze when she saw a small purple book, leaning against a chair. Slowly, she approached it and gasped.

She picked it up and realized it was her journal from when she was in her tower.

_What's this doing here? I didn't even bring it with me when Eugene and I left._

Panic began to consume her, but she tried to relax and figure out what was going on. Then, she ran back out to the two guards to ask more questions.

"Excuse me, but what was the prince's name?" she asked.

The guard tried to remember. "I believe his name was...Thomas? Was it Thomas?"

The guard looked at the other guard to see if he was right.

"No, no, his name was Hans. I remember he was from the...Isles? The Southern Isles, Your Majesty." the other guard said with a nod.

"Okay, anything else he may have said?" Rapunzel asked.

"He _did_ say he knew your cousins from Arendelle. Maybe they can help you." the guard said.

"Good idea. This stays between us, understood?"

The guards nodded.

Rapunzel thanked them and hurried into the castle to her room. Eugene noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Something's come up. I can't talk now." she said, sitting at her small desk.

"Should I know about it?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah, it's just...well, some random guy came here and he said he had something really really important to talk about. He was a prince and he had to talk to me but when I came to see him, he was gone. And, he wanted to give me this."

Rapunzel handed him the journal and he stared at it blankly.

"A...journal?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not just _any_ journal. That's the journal I kept while I was in my tower, growing up. I didn't take it with me when I came here with you because I forgot about it."

"Yeah, but so? I mean, maybe the guy stumbled upon it while touring the place." Eugene said.

Rapunzel shook her head. "That tower is well hidden, you know. I have a bad feeling about this. How could he find it unless someone else knew where it was, and took him there. And if he _really _needed to see me, where is he?"

"Okay, you've got a point. This sounds pretty serious. Don't worry, blondie, we're going to figure this out."

"I hope so. The guards said that the prince knew my cousins in Arendelle."

"You're _only_ cousins." Eugene smiled.

She nodded. "Right. The guards said I should ask them for help. Maybe they know more about his guy."

"Good thinking. Well, I'll leave you to your writing and check with the guards to see of they can find this guy."

"Thanks. Be careful."

#

Gothel was washing up some dishes in the kitchen when a large cloud of black dust appeared in the living room. She dried her hands and watched as her husband appeared with their son. Pitch was carrying Hans over his shoulder and placed him on the couch. He grabbed a chair and sat by him.

"I have some business in Arendelle. I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on him, dear. He shouldn't wake up for another hour or so." Pitch explained.

Gothel nodded. "You got him to calm down?"

"Yes. I'll be back." Pitch said.

#

The queen paced the floor in her room, breathing heavily. Ice formed at her footsteps but she ignored it. A knock on her door made her look up and she asked to be left alone.

"Elsa? It's me." said Anna's voice.

"Anna, I'm really busy right now. I can't talk." Elsa replied.

"Are you okay? You haven't gotten out of your room since dinner last night."

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it."

"Well, if you need me, I'll be downstairs."

And with that, the hall was silent. Elsa looked out her window and all her guilt came back to her.

"You don't look well, Your Majesty." a voice said from behind her.

"Trust me, I was fine before you showed up." she said, narrowing her eyes.

Pitch chuckled. "Such harsh words from someone I saved."

"Saved from, what?"

"Is that even a question? He was a monster from the start, and no one knows it better than you. He's-"

"Changed. He saved my life twice now and you've made me repay him like this! Why are you doing this?"

"He's my son and he must obey me. His mother and I wanted him to be a king, and he came close. He was-"

"You're lying! He never wanted to hurt me. He never wanted anything to happen to me! I know what true potential he has and what he fears. We may be different but our fears are the same!"

"What fear? He came close to stealing your throne."

"Well, he didn't and only I know why. I forgave him for what happened and now I'll never see him again to tell him that."

"Yes, it's real shame. But, he's being taken care of now."

"_You_ take care of him? Yes, he must be in _great_ hands. You can't keep us apart forever. He'll find out that you made me lie and he'll come here. He's going-"

"He's forgotten about you, foolish girl! He no longer wishes to remember you because you broke his heart."

The queen hung her head and was silent. She had done something awful and regretted it. The pale man approached her and smirked. he lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. He enjoyed the deep hurt and regret she had inside of her. It felt like power in his spirit.

"You remember my warning...or do I need to repeat myself?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I understand."

The tears began to fill her eyes but she blinked them away. He took her tears as fuel for his hate and his actions. Nothing would have pleased him more.

"You remember it well, and things will go well. I'll visit you again, so keep your eyes on the shadows." he said, as he disappeared.

The queen got on her knees and cradled herself. She let the tears stream down her face and she let out a loud sob. Ice began to form on the walls and the temperature of the room dropped dramatically. This type of thing wasn't new to her. She had cried in this room alone for years and years.

But, before it was for her sister. Now, it was for the man she loved.

#

_The young prince had left the queen alone in the town of Corona. She held herself and shook her head at their argument. It was stupid and she knew it. She lifted her head and decided not to cry or fuss about it, like a little girl. She was done with running from her problems and she was going to face them. _

_ She headed to follow the prince, when a chuckle stopped her. She turned and gasped when she saw a tall pale man staring at her. He was completely dressed in black and looked a bit frightening. _

"_Can I help you?" she asked._

"_Good evening, Queen Elsa. I see that you've taken a liking to my son." the man said._

_She gasped. "You're his father…?"_

_ She froze and remembered what Hans had told her about him. She knew that she and Hans had left the tower together, so she could predict that his father was very angry._

"_I-I'm sorry, sir. I was only trying to take your son into Arend-"_

"_No, no. I am not upset with you. I think you'll become very useful."_

_She made a face. "Useful, sir? If you're here to take him back, I can't let you."_

"_I understand. But, you don't have a choice or the right."_

"_I do, sir. I am a victim of his crimes and he escaped from custody. Therefore, I have the right to make the decision."_

"_You do, but you won't."_

_She blinked. "Excuse me?"_

"_I've seen how he looks at you, and how you look at him."_

"_I beg your-"_

"_Don't think of me as an idiot! I know that you're planning on stealing my son with your seducing talents. Do not lie to me!"_

_ The queen lowered her head and looked into her own heart. She truly was in love with this man, even though she knew what he had done. But, she also understood what he was going through. He had very strong and, still, very dangerous powers right in his hands. _

"_You're right about us. But, he's told me about you and I won't ever let him go back to that tower. He may have looked and acted comfortable around you, but he's told me the truth! You mistreat him and don't know how to deal with him or his powers-"_

"_And you think that you do? Don't be a fool!" he snapped at her._

"_Think what you want, but you're not taking him back with you." Elsa said, with a gentle tone._

_He chuckled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."_

"_For what?" she asked, wincing._

"_For showing me how much you care for my son. Now, you're going to do what I say."_

"_I never agreed to that. Just leave us be and go away. He's of no use to you anymore. He's done with you and won't come back to you. Ever."_

"_I see. Now, it's my turn to make demandments. You are never to see him again. Don't ever look for him or try to see him. If you do, I will come to him during the night...and slit his throat."_

_Elsa gasped. "You wouldn't do that to-"_

"_My own son? Of course I would. Don't deny what I can do. I can always have another child. can't I?"_

"_Please, don't do this. Don't make this harder-"_

"_You're making it harder! My son is right around that corner, and I can kill him without him even knowing it."_

_ Pitch created a dagger out of his dust, making Elsa stand her guard. He put the dagger to his own neck and pretended to slice it. _

"_It's that simple. All it takes is a little slice." he smirked._

"_No, please, don't hurt him. I'll...I'll never see him again." she begged._

"_Good girl."_

"_I don't need your compliments. You think it'll be easy to do this, but...he'll fight for me."_

"_Hurt him. Hurt him enough to make him believe that you don't live him."_

**_A/N:_ This end scene is where Elsa had a sudden change of heart and sort of betrayed Hans while they were in Corona. Sorry if it's confusing. Hope you liked it! I made this long since I haven't updated, but I will soon.**


	10. An Older Brother

**A/N: A new chapter! **

Pitch sat by the couch, as his son lied there. He watched him and saw how peaceful he looked, despite that he was in the tower. Gothel put a hand to his shoulder and he sighed.

"Why is she so determined to find him?" Pitch asked Gothel, without looking at her.

She shrugged. "Love, I suppose. They did look well being together. He was happy. She was happy."

He scoffed. "How lovely. But, she remembers our agreement, so she won't be an issue. I think I'll pay her another visit later. I'll get rid of her for good."

"Well, as long as you're not late for supper." Gothel smiled.

"Of course, dear. I'll take him to his room now. I'll return in a moment." he said, using his shadows to lift Hans off the couch.

They entered the room and closed the door. Gothel smiled and blew her husband a kiss.

###

Rapunzel had sent her cousin a letter since the incident last night, and awaited a reply. Eugene didn't have any luck locating the stranger, but he assured his wife that he would be found.

"I can't stop reading this journal." she said.

"Looks more like you can't stop staring at it." he said, smiling.

"Well, _that_ too. I'm really worried about all this, you know? I feel like something really bad is going on under our noses." she confessed.

He took her hand. "Hey, listen to me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. You know that."

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about it. I need to find that prince."

###

The young prince woke up with heavy eyes. He had a massive headache and had to blink his eyes to clear his vision. It didn't help much, since the room was dark. It must've been pretty late. Then, he realized that he was right back where he was before he left.

His hands were shackled once again and he was sitting against his bed. Now, he had a large strip of black tape over his mouth.

The door to his room opened, making him shift where he was sitting. Pitch kneeled down beside him, with a candle in hand. He reached out and removed the tape.

"Glad to have you back. We missed you." he said, stroking his son's face.

The prince was silent.

"So, where is it?"

"Where's what?" the prince mumbled.

"The journal. The one that was in your mother's room. You know which one I'm talking about!" he growled.

"It sounds pretty important. Did you need it?"

"Your mother did. I know what you were doing, and you cannot deny it. You were trying to get help and contact someone that broke your heart."

"No. I was going to do what was right. I belong at her mercy for what I had done. No more than that."

Pitch smirked. "I'm sure you were. But, now's not the time to discuss the matter. I just wanted to come in and make sure you comfortable."

The pale man placed the strip back over his son's mouth and stood up. Hans sat helplessly on the floor and received a strike in the face.

"Get that girl out your mind. She'll forget you in a moment. But, I'll allow you to see her for her last memories of you."

With a wave of his hand, an image out of black dust appeared and the queen was shown in her room. She was now on her bed, in tears. Hans wondered what she was crying about.

_Is she crying for me…? No, she can't be...she doesn't love me._

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Hans!" she sobbed into her blanket.

_Sorry? What's she apologizing for?_

He looked up at his father for a response.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Well, it'll come into light very soon. So, sit tight." he chuckled.

Then, all the shadows gathered and Pitch was gone.

The shadow man appeared before Elsa in her room, as she cried. She looked at him and shot ice from her hands towards him. He dodged them and tisked at her.

"Not a very proper welcome from a queen. And, you'd do well to respect me, unless you want anything to happen to your prince." he threatened.

"You're a monster. How can you do this to him? If you wanted him to be a king so badly, why didn't you let us be together?" she asked, wiping her tears.

Hans made a face at that comment. What was she talking about? He felt a sudden sense of confusion at what was going on.

"I didn't let you be together because you saw something in him that I never wanted him to see. You helped him see that he had something that I once had complete power over."

"What was that?"

"Control. You helped teach him that he could have control over his powers. I sought to make him fear them and have no control over them."

_Control...he had power over me? So, I had the ability to control my powers all along. Elsa was right about me...and she wanted to...be with me?_

"You underestimated him, and it's costing you so much. Just let him go already. He won't do anything for you anymore." the queen said.

"Don't think I haven't thought of that! You're right about it. I will let him go and I realize that he's of no use to me anymore."

She winced. "You do?"

The pale man snapped his fingers and Hans appeared before them. Only it wasn't the real Hans.

The queen gasped.

The twin had a look of terror on his face, as Pitch took out a dagger from his sleeve. Hans gasped, as he realized what the shadow man was up to.

"No, please, don't! I've kept my end of the deal." Elsa said, with watery eyes.

"You have and I am indebted to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me to let him go and that's what I'm doing. He's of no further use to me."

"No, that's not what-!"

A choking sound silenced her. The twin fell to the ground dead, with a slice at his throat. Elsa let out a loud shriek and fell beside the dead twin. Hans muffly screamed Elsa's name and watched her weep over his twin.

Pitch disappeared with his shadows and left the queen alone. Hans watched silently as she cried out his name. Although she wept, he heard nothing but the sound of his heartbeat. Anna burst into the room and put a hand to her mouth at the sight she saw. She appeared to be screaming someone's name, but it was inaudible.

The vision faded and the young prince was alone again.

###

The queen held onto the dead body of her prince and wept bitterly. Anna came into the room after she heard a scream and gasped at the sight before her. Her sister was crying over the dead body of their prisoner.

"Elsa? What's going on? Kristoff! KRISTOFF!" she cried.

The mountain man came running into the room and was shocked to see the queen crying beside a dead body. He squinted at the body and looked at Anna.

"Anna?...Is that…?" he asked, shocked.

She nodded. "Elsa, what in the world is going on? What's wrong?"

Elsa stood over the body and then looked at her sister. She wiped her tears and sniffed.

"He's dead." she mumbled.

"Well, I know _that_. But, what happened?" Anna asked.

"He was killed..." she sobbed.

Kristoff walked over to her and helped her to sit in a chair. Anna took her hand and got on her knees beside her.

"Elsa, tell us everything." Kristoff said.

###

"Any luck yet?"

Eugene gave a shrug. "We may have found something, but we're not one hundred percent sure."

Rapunzel sighed and gestured for him to tell her.

"Okay, well, some of the guards were out in the forest when they heard a faded scream." he said.

"A scream? Where'd it come from?" she asked, persistently.

"The men said that they can't be sure, but they _were_ close to where the tower is when it happened. But, it's just a theory, you know? They can't be sure if it was a scream or not. But, I'm sending them back tonight, and I'm going with them." he replied.

"Why didn't they check the tower _then_?"

"I guess they got a little spooked since there's still some gypsies running around over there."

She scoffed. "Then, you better go with them, and I'm coming too."

"Fine, we leave in an a few hours."

She blinked. "Wait, you're letting me come?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not? You wanted me to not let you?"

"No, no, it's just that I thought you'd be more protective of me." she said, frowning.

"I know you'll be in good hands." he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow at him and giggled. He hugged her and assured her that they would figure everything out very soon.

"By the way, have you heard from Anna or Elsa?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. Maybe I should write her again."

"Oh! I've learned more about his guy. Apparently, he tried to kill them."

She blinked. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, he tried to kill your cousins for the throne, but failed. He was thrown into their prison, but obviously he's not there anymore. He must've escaped somehow."

"But, that _still_ doesn't explain why he wanted to see me."

"Maybe he's trying to get back at them through you."

She shook her head. "I don't think so. How would giving me my journal help him claim a throne?"

Eugene shrugged. "You never know, but I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you. We head out to the tower tonight."

###

"So...you like him?"

The queen nodded. "I _liked_ him."

"So, the shadow man just killed him like nothing?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes. He broke his promise….he said he wouldn't…" Elsa said, breaking into a sob.

Anna smiled. "Don't worry, we won't let him get away with this. We're going to-"

"No, Anna. I don't want to deal with him anymore. I think that's what he wants, anyway. It's what I want. To forget everything." Elsa said.

"But, you said that-"

"No." Elsa said, sternly.

###

The group of guards followed the prince and princess as they walked through the forest. It was dark but the moon shined bright enough for them, so they didn't need torches.

"Are you sure it's this way, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure, I'm sure. Now, come on, we better hurry. We don't want to meet up with any gypsies or other weirdos." he said.

They hurried and reached a small cave. They went through and stopped when they had discovered the tower. Eugene looked out and remembered how many times he had been there.

"Brings back old memories, huh?" he asked.

Rapunzel shuddered. "I'd rather not remember, honestly. Come on, we better move."

Eugene nodded and walked ahead of all the men. They arrived at the tower and looked up. The sky was dark and there was silence in the air.

"Well, how do we get inside, Your Majesties?" one guard asked.

"I remember there was a secret passageway behind the tower. Let's see if it's still there." Rapunzel replied.

The men followed her and, sure enough, they found it. The door was locked, however. Eugene sighed and gave it a hard kick. The door slammed open and he walked in.

"Brilliant idea, Eugene. Now, we're _definitely_ going to get caught." Rapunzel whispered to him.

"Don't worry about a thing. We've got this under control. If anyone had heard us, they'd be here by now." he said.

They walked up the large flight of stairs and entered the tower. The men were told to stand guard, while the two royals entered alone. Eugene had a sword with him and he stepped out first. The tower had a single candle lit on a table, and it was quiet.

"So, where to?" Eugene asked, quietly.

"We should check all the rooms, first. I'll check this one and you check upstairs."

Eugene nodded and told her to be careful. The brunette entered a room and noticed how dark it was. She looked around quickly and shrugged. It was an empty bedroom. As she stepped out to leave, she heard a sound. Someone was inside.

She closed the door quietly and was now in darkness, but she wasn't afraid. The sound she heard was someone breathing deeply. It was too dark, so she left the door open a crack.

Quietly, she made her way around the bed and slightly gasped. There was a young man sitting beside the bed with his hands shackled behind him. On his mouth, was a strip of tape.

He was asleep and looked very uncomfortable. Rapunzel bent down and gently shook him. The young man had fiery red hair and a pale face. He opened his eyes tiredly and he gasped. She shushed him gently and removed the tape.

"It's okay, you're safe now. I'm here to help you." she whispered.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona."

He gasped. "Princess? Then, it's _you_. You're the girl who lived here and had the journal."

"You know me? Then, _you're_ the one who tried to give it to me. What was your name again?" she asked.

"Prince Hans. But, how did you find me?" he asked.

"You left the journal in the castle and the guard remembered your name. I came here to find clues as to why you brought me the journal." she replied.

Hans let out a sigh of relief and couldn't believe what was happening. Rapunzel's green eyes stared at him as he had so many questions to ask.

"Look, you can't be here. My parents will return soon and you-"

"Parents? Your parents know you're like this?" she asked, motioning to the shackles.

"It's complicated, but they'll be back soon. I can't let them see you here or you'll be in grave danger."

"Okay, but I'm not leaving without you. You can't stay here." she said.

"Wait. You can't take me with you." Hans said.

"Why? You have to or you'll die. Your face is pale and you obviously haven't eaten in a while."

Hans hated to admit it, but he was starving. There was no changing the girl's mind, so he agreed.

"Alright, I'll come. Do me a favor and take my gloves off, please." he said.

Rapunzel blinked. "Huh?"

"Take my gloves off. Trust me." he said.

She sighed and reached behind him to take the gloves off. They slipped off and he grabbed his shackles. They snapped as he burned them off, leaving Rapunzel in complete shock.

"H-How did-"

"We don't have time . Come on." Hans said, taking his gloves back from her.

He dragged her out of the room, and met Eugene.

"You found him?" Eugene asked Rapunzel.

She nodded. "He's in danger. We have to go."

Eugene led the way to the back exit and they made their escape. Once they met with their men, they all headed for the forest. Hans glanced back at the tower and cursed it.

The group made it into the forest and made the journey back to Corona. Hans let go of Rapunzel's hand and sighed with relief. He was free again, but he didn't know for how long. Once they were a little distance away, Rapunzel remembered something.

"You tried to kill them, didn't you?" she asked, glancing at Hans.

He looked down. "...I'd rather not talk about it. It's a very complicated situation."

"Well, we're listening." Eugene said.

"How did you get into that tower?" Rapunzel asked.

Hans sighed. "I tried to kill Anna and Elsa in Arendelle. I failed, not knowing that there was a dark power inside of me. I tried to fight it back, but it took over and I nearly killed them. In prison, a man visited me, claiming to be my father. He took me to meet my mother and we lived in the tower."

"Who were these people?" Eugene asked.

"Pitch Black is my father and Mother Gothel is my mother." Hans replied.

Rapunzel froze. "She's your...mother? That can't be true."

"Why?" Hans asked.

"She told me that once, but it was all a lie." Rapunzel replied, looking at the ground.

"She did? That's...but how did you end up there?" Hans asked.

"I was the princess of Corona, but she kidnapped me when I was a baby. She raised me as her own and never told me of my past. I grew up in that tower, and wasn't allowed to leave it. Until, one day Eugene came and we had this crazy adventure together." Rapunzel replied.

"Why did she steal you? She obviously wasn't interested in you being a princess." Hans asked.

"For my magical hair. My hair was much longer before and it had the ability to heal people. Gothel used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. My mother grew ill and my father used the flower to heal her, while she was pregnant with me. The magic was given to me when I was born and it went into my hair." she replied.

"That's...amazing! I see that you cut it."

She nodded. "Eugene cut it after Gothel stabbed him. He chose to set me free, instead of getting himself healed and losing me forever."

"It sounds corny, but at the time it wasn't." Eugene said, smiling.

"No, no, not at all. It sounds...amazing." Hans said.

"So, why did you come to find me?" Rapunzel asked Hans.

"Oh, well, I was going to escape the tower a few days before but I remembered that my mother never let me into her room upstairs-"

"Upstairs? That's my room! Well, it _was._" Rapunzel said.

"Well, I went inside and found your journal. I read it and realized that you knew my mother. You called her your own mother and I thought you were my sister or something. Elsa had told me a little bit about you when we were together, but I-"

"Wait! Elsa knew you were here?" Rapunzel asked.

He nodded.

"Well, we have to get you to Arendelle! You guys were...together?" Rapunzel asked.

"Uhh, blondie, I think that's a little personal to ask." Eugene said.

"No, it's okay. Yes, we were together for a while. But things got-"

"Complicated?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes. We broke each other's hearts. But, it was my own fault. I never should've gotten her involved in all of this." Hans confessed, rubbing his face.

Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He appeared to have no one left in his life and they both suffered a lot from Gothel. He was definitely Gothel's son. He had her bright green eyes and smooth skin.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see. You can be my big brother now." she said, smiling.

Eugene blinked. "Wait, what? You just met him."

"I...I can?" Hans asked.

"Well, sure! I don't have other siblings, anyway. Plus, we have a lot in common, after all. And, you seem to be more than what people tell you."

Eugene expected Hans to shoo Rapunzel away like she was a small child, but he didn't. He let out a happy gasp and hugged her tightly. Rapunzel's eyes grew wide, but she hugged him back and smiled. She wasn't sure, but he sounded like he was crying a bit.

"I never thought...I'd be anyone's older brother." he said.

"You are now. And, you're safe." Rapunzel said.

Hans pulled out of the hug and thanked them.

"Now, come on. We have to get you back to Elsa." Eugene said, with a smirk.

Hans gasped. "Elsa...she thinks I'm dead! We have to hurry!"

"She does?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll explain on the way, but we have to hurry." Hans said.

###

**A/N: Oooohhhh, hurry back to Elsa! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Sorry, guys, but thanks for reading!**


End file.
